Melowyn
by WildCatOfTheNorth
Summary: I am Melowyn daughter of Maloden and maid at The Golden Hall in Edoras. This is my story of love and adventure. Eomer x OCC...
1. Chapter 1 Daughter of Maloden

A/N: I own nothing, J. R. R. Tolkien owns it all.

Chapter 1

Daughter of Maloden

My name is Melowyn, daughter of Maloden, who was once a great Marshall of the Riddermark. My father is no more. He was killed by wolves on a journey through Fangorn forest. I was just a girl then, barely 10. When they brought back the remains of my father's body my mother would not allow my twin brother Meloden and I to see it. Within a few days of the burial my mother fell ill and began to die. Right before she passed it was her wish to send my brother and I to Theoden King of the Riddermark. My brother wanted to go so that he could learn to be a soldier like our father but I could not stand the thought of being away from our mother. Alas her will was carried out when soldiers came and took us away from the only home we had ever known. Being from a small village in the west fold, arriving at Edoras was quite a shock. My brother loved it but I was scared. Theoden King took us in willingly. To repay my mother for the loss of my father, my brother was allowed to train to be soldier. As for me, I was granted a place in the servants chambers where I began life as maid. My mother died shortly there after.

While these years of my life became the hardest I had ever known, somehow I knew I would be ok as long as both my brother and I were alive. Working as a maid I heard many strange things: a growing darkness and more and more orphaned children. The other maids shunned me. I believe it was because my brother and I were the only orphans to be taken in by the King. All the others were placed in homes and into servitude. Really, I could not understand why they disliked me for this for I was in the same sort of place as many of those children. I suppose it was because my brother was treated as if he were a nobleman's son, with all the rights that were entitled. We _were_ noblemen's children and I saw no reason why my brother should be disliked because of our station. I was working to pay off our debt to the King and that was all that mattered.

After two years as a maid a wonderful change came about. In the growing darkness I learned that the sister of the King and her husband had died. Well, the husband was killed by orcs while on patrol and his wife soon perished from grief. But their two children were coming to Edoras to live in the Golden Hall. My position as a maid had been changed. I was to be the lady in waiting for the young Lady Eowyn. While it was still very much so a maid like position it was a good deal better than having to scrub pots. Eowyn was a little younger than me and her brother Eomer about a year older than me. Eomer, I learned, was to become a soldier like his father. That would mean that he and my brother would know each other. Somehow I knew that this was when my life was going to change.

Eowyn was very sorrow filled when she arrived as was her brother, but naturally he refused to show weakness. Dispighte Eowyn trying very hard not to be open to anyone, she and I became friends. It took time and patients, but we were able to form a bond like none I had ever known of. We had both gone through the same pain of losing our parents, and that brought us together. Wherever Eowyn went, I went. Theoden King allowed this seeing as it was the only way to keep Eowyn happy. And so we grew up together and watched as our brothers became soldiers, and then for Eomer a Marshall of the Mark, until he earned the title of Third Marshall of the Riddermark. My brother served under Eomer as his trusted second in command as well as his best friend.

It was during the year leading up to my twentieth birthday that evil crept into the land and Sauraman grabbed a hold of the weakened Theoden King. Eomer and my brother fought as hard as the could against the evils pouring in from all sides. It is here when the future of Rohan was uncertain that my real story begins.

"Eowyn . . . Eowyn! Wake up" cried Melowyn lightly shaking Eowyn's shoulder.

"Mmm. . . must I get up?" said Eowyn groggily.

"Yes! Now hurry up! Eomer and Meloden are due back at any moment. I allowed you to sleep as long as I could but you must get up." said Melowyn as she walked around Eowyn's bed to the window in the far wall. Carefully she pulled back the wooden doors to allow light to flood into the room.

"All right, all right! What time is it?" said Eowyn throwing the covers back and sitting up to put her feet on the floor.

"About an hour past dawn. Really we must get you dressed and out to the courtyard. The watch tower called the first sign of the men about five minutes ago. They will be here within the hour. Come I have brought you some mash and tea. Sit and eat while I brush your hair out." said Melowyn taking Eowyn's hand and pulling her up and over to the table where she had laid out her breakfast.

"Really Melowyn you need to stop trying to take care of me all the time. I know it is your job, but we have long since established that you are first and foremost my closest friend." said Eowyn as she was forced into the chair.

"I know but someone has to make sure you get up and eat. Besides what else am I supposed to do, but brush your hair and get you ready? If I had nothing to do I would pace with anticipation of the men's arrival." said Melowyn as she started running a bone comb through Eowyn's long hair.

"I do not know. I just hate that you act like you are my servant. Does the men's arrival really cause you that much anxiety?" said Eowyn as she began to eat the sweetened bran mash in front of her.

"Yes. Every time they return from one of their missions I am filled with an anxiety that will not go away until I know that both Meloden and Eomer are safe. All I can think is that something has happened to one of them and that there is nothing I can do." said Melowyn. She really hated the idea that something could have happened to one of them.

"Oh. . . you know someday you really would make a good soldier's wife. You would sit there thinking the worst and then as soon as you saw them in one piece you would tackle them and ravish them right there. It is the kind of welcome home that every man wants." said Eowyn, laughing as she finished her mash. She loved teasing Melowyn about their old joke.

"That is the most un-lady like thing to say Eowyn. I could never do such a thing! It is quite enough that you would even suggest it." said Melowyn as she set the comb down and looked at Eowyn in mock shock. Laughing lightly she turned to get Eowyn's dress. Coming back out of the closet carrying Eowyn's dress for the day she smiled at her long time friend.

"You know, if I am to become some soldier's wife, one would think it would have already happened." said Melowyn as she handed Eowyn the soft brown dress. As Eowyn stood, Melowyn helped her pull it on over the under gown that Eowyn used as both an under gown, and a sleeping gown. Once Eowyn's head was through Melowyn began to lace the back up.

"You never know Mel.You are still quite young. Besides, it is the idea that really matters. Don't you make that tight in the least. You know I cannot stand the thought of being restricted." said Eowyn as the dress became tighter around her chest and stomach area. Just then the sound of a horn called through the walls of the Hall. It sounded the approach of the men within the next ten to fifteen minutes.

"Don't worry, I wont. You know Eowyn, if I have to marry then so will you." said Melowyn as she finished with the dress and went to clear away Eowyn's breakfast things, putting them where the maid who took care of the dishes would pick them up.

"No I most certainly will not! But come, let us not talk of these things. Those silly brothers of ours are almost here so hurry up." said Eowyn as Melowyn finished with the dishes and then followed Eowyn out of the room. She hated to leave the dishes for the maids to pick up, but she wanted to see her brother. They walked quickly through the hall, breaking into the courtyard next to the stables with a few minutes to spare. The men were just riding through the first gate with the climb to the top of the hill still ahead. Melowyn began ringing her hands in the skirts of her deep green colored dress. The men had left for the west almost six months before. They had had no news from them since. The thought that something had happened to one of her friends terrified her.

"Relax Mel, they will be fine. Meloden is a fine fighter, as is Eomer. They will have made it back in one piece." said Eowyn as she took Melowyn's hand in hers and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Oh. . .I know, but still it worries me. Here they come." said Melowyn looking down the road. The horses cantered powerfully towards them. At seeing both her brother's horse and Eomer's, she let out a sigh of relief. It was then that she remembered. Turning around she took off quickly for the barn.

"Melowyn where are you going? They are here!" yelled Eowyn but it was no use Melowyn had already disappeared into the barn.

Melowyn hurried through the barn. She loved the horses as well as the smell of horse. Many of the stalls stood empty awaiting their occupants who stood outside in the courtyard. Rushing past the stalls Melowyn quickly entered the storage room where the tack and grooming supplies for the horses were kept. Looking around she spotted the bag she was looking for. Reaching into the old looking sack she pulled forth a handful of dried apple chips. Clutching them in her hand she quickly ran back through the barn. Stopping before the door she took a deep breath.

_Calm down, they have made it back in one piece._

_Oh that's easy to say, but now we have the problem of your denial._

_I am not denying anything!_

_No only all thoughts of the Third Marshall, who also happens to be your best friend's brother and next in line for the throne after Theodred!_

The battle of Melowyn's mind and thoughts took place for a couple of minutes until she finally told both sides of her personality to _Shut Up!_ She needed to go out there, she just could not find the courage. Taking a deep breath she pushed open the barn doors and quickly walked over to where Eowyn was greeting Eomer. Instantly her heart jumped into her throaght. Quickly she averted her eyes from the hugging brother and sister and looked for her own brother. Spotting him at once she rushed over to the image of herself, except that he was of course masculine.

"Meloden!" cried Melowyn as she came towards her brother.

"Sister!" cried Meloden as he quickly rushed forward and swung his sister around in a bone crushing hug. "It does a wearied soul good to see your face. Where did you run off to? You were next to Eowyn one minute and gone the next." said Meloden as he set his sister down.

"I was getting dried apples for Storm. I promised him that I would give him some if he brought you back to me safely." said Melowyn as she stepped towards Storm's head. The horse was a huge war charger. His coat was the blackest of blacks and shined with sweat and mud. Moving her hand towards his muzzle she gave him half of the handful of dried apples. He bobbed his head up and down eagerly as he ate the treat.

"You spoil that horse way too much. You will make him lazy and then what will I do when it comes to facing orcs." said Meloden with a laugh. Melowyn just smiled at him and then turned towards Eomer and Eowyn.

"My Lord Eomer it is good to see you back and all in one piece. I hope you did not have too hard of a journey." said Melowyn shyly as she moved towards Eowyn and Eomer."Melowyn, you hurt me with your formalities. A long time have you been friends with me. I forbid you to ever use such titles again." cried Eomer with a smile on his face.

"I am sorry. It will not be forgotten. May I give your horse a treat of dried apples?" asked Melowyn looking towards Eomer. The horse was not the same one he had ridden out on. This fine stallion was quite large and built thickly. He was a dark dapple grey with a wild eye that reflected his lack of years. Melowyn was instantly drawn to him. Eowyn quietly watched the exchange but moved on to greet Meloden.

"I suppose, but I must warn you, he is new and quite young with a wild streak in him." said Eomer as he stepped to his horse's head and gently stroked his neck. Melowyn stepped forward slowly with her hand held out to give the horse the treat. After he had taken it she allowed him to smell her hand and get her scent. He snorted into her palm and then dropped his head to allow her to scratch the small star on his brow.

"Yes he seems very wild indeed." said Melowyn laughing and looking at Eomer who was watching her intently.

"He has taken to no one that easily not even me. You must truly have a gift with horses. His name is Swiftsong. He is one of Shadowfax, the Maera's foals. But tell me do you have a horse of your own that you have learned such skills from?" said Eomer kindly. He had know her many years and had never seen her with a horse, so perhaps she had acquired one after he had left.

"No I have been too busy taking care of Eowyn and my brother these long years to think of getting a horse for myself." said Melowyn flustered by his question and his gaze.

"Well that is something we shall have to fix. It is high time you were treated as morea Lady of Rohan than my sister's maid. I shall talk to my uncle about this tomorrow. Now come, let us let the grooms do their job. Meloden, Eowyn, we are needed to report to the King." said Eomer powerfully as a groom came and carefully took Swiftsong. Meloden and Eowyn came forward and walked with Eomer into the Hall. Melowyn followed slowly. All she could think about was that she should have said she had a horse.

There had been a huge banquet that night for the return of the men. Dispight the good tidings that only two men had been lost there was still an air of darkness. Theoden King did not look well at all, but tried it seemed to be merry and gay with the men. Melowyn had been allowed to attend much to the displeasure of Grima Wormtounge the advisor to the King. He had given her evil looks all night.

After hearing all the new war stories Melowyn was quite tired. After getting Eowyn ready for bed she had gone to her room. Her room was about the size of a large closet and located within Eowyn's rooms. The door was on the same wall as Eowyn's bed so that if she needed anything Melowyn would hear her calls. Her small room consisted of a washing bowl,chest of clothes, small table with chair, and a bed. It wasn't much, but it was still better than the servant's corridors. The bed was quite comfortable. It was pushed up against the wall of Eomer's room, which was just next door to Eowyn's rooms.

As Melowyn prepared for bed she thought she heard something coming from Eomer's room, but dismissed the thought for she figured he was still out celebrating and entertaining one of the Lady's of Rohan. Climbing into bed she snuggled into her covers and then reached over to extinguish the candle. Closing her eyes she figured sleep would come quickly until she heard a bumping against the wall that separated her room from Eomer's. After a few minutes she realized that the bumping had almost a rhythm to it. Sitting up she pressed her ear to the wall. On the other side she could make out the sounds of a bed bumping against the wall. It was then that she caught the faint sound of moaning, and realized just what Eomer was doing.

_Great. He has another one in his bed. You know I was really hoping he had grown out of that. Apparently not! Great, now I wont be able to get any sleep._ Thought Melowyn as she sat up in bed and tried not to think about what was happening every time the bed hit the wall. Just then she heard Eowyn calling for her. Bolting out of bed she went to see what was wrong.

"Eowyn what is it?" said Melowyn as she went to Eowyn's side. Eowyn had lit a candle and was sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Nothing really I just thought we could have a night of talking together like we used to do when we were younger. I stole some scones from the kitchen a minute ago and I thought we could sit, eat them, and talk." said Eowyn quietly.

"Oh. . . all right. Well what do you want to talk about?" said Melowyn as she sat next to Eowyn with the plate of scones between them. She was glad for the escape from Eomer's activities.

"Well, I am really worried for my Uncle. I think something is seriously wrong. Especially with Grima Wormtounge around. My Uncle seems to get weaker and weaker everyday. I amjust glad that Eomer is home. Hopefully that will help." said Eowyn sadly.

"Oh Eowyn, I know you worry for your Uncle, but you must believe that he will be ok. And yes Eomer being home will help." said Melowyn as she tried not to think of Eomer.

"I suppose you are right. But come let us talk of something else. We always talk of my troubles and my life. It is time we talked of you and what your problems are. So,is there a man you have taken a fancy to?" said Eowyn trying to change the subject to something that would cheer them both up.

"Eowyn! That is the most random question you have ever asked me." said Melowyn shocked.

"I know, but go on, is there?" said Eowyn smiling.

"Oh. . . I don't know." said Melowyn slowly as she blushed.

"Oh! There is!" said Eowyn excitedly. "Well go on who is it?"

"It is nothing Eowyn." said Melowyn, as she looked down.

"It is! Well is it on of the soldiers? One of Eomer and Meloden's friends?" said Eowyn excitedly, already trying to figure out how she could find out who it was and then how she could set them up.

"You could say that." mumbled Melowyn as she took a bite of one of the blueberry scones.

"Well which one is it? Harofling . . . no, Medowset . . . no, um Naringfold . . . No! Um. . . Graming. . . no . . . Hama . . . no. . ." started Eowyn, who then went on to name all of the men in Eomer's company of whom Melowyn shook her head to. "Well Mel that is all the men we know. Wait. . . is he from Gondor? . . .No, is he an Elf. . . No. Melowy, that is all of the men I can think of unless. . . Mel. . . you-you do not fancy. . . Eomer?" finished Eowyn slowly and quietly as if she feared the answer. All Melowyn could do was look away quickly. The blush that spread all over her body and through the cream of her nightgown is what gave it away.

"Oh my. . . Melowyn do you really fancy my brother?" said Eowyn smiling at her friend.

"Oh Eowyn you cannot tell a soul! This was not supposed to happen. Do you hate me?" said Melowyn quickly.

"Hate you, are you kidding? I love you and if I did not I do now. Do you not see, Eomer and you would be . . . perfect." said Eowyn, smiling widely.

"Perfect! Perfect! This is horrible! This was _not_ supposed to happen!" said Melowyn hysterically.

"Calm down Melowyn. If you are not ready to admit it I will not push you." said Eowyn calmly.

"Not ready to admit it! There is nothing to admit Eowyn. I cannot have these feelings!" said Melowyn.

"Ok, I understand. Well come on let us go to bed. I can see you are quite tired." said Eowyn as she moved the scones to the floor.

"All right." said Melowyn as she got up and headed for her room hoping Eomer was done.

"Where are you going? You can sleep in here." said Eowyn, who did not want to let on that she knew exactly what was going on in Eomer's room.

"I could not Eowyn. I will be fine in my room." said Melowyn.

"No, I want you to stay. Besides your room is well. . . cold. Yes it's cold." said Eowyn, trying to think up something quickly. Melowyn gave her a skeptical look, but quickly caved.

"It is always cold, but all right I will sleep in here." said Melowyn as she came back across the room and onto the other side of Eowyn's large bed. Crawling under the covers she was realeaved to not have to listen to Eomer. Once Eowyn extinguished the candle the girls settled in comfortably.

"Mel?" said Eowyn after a few minutes.

"Hmm?"

"I am sorry he is such a jerk." said Eowyn. She then promptly rolled over and said no more. Melowyn laid there staring up at the roofing. Eowyn had known all along that she liked Eomer, and that Eomer was in the next room with some woman in his bed. She had to wonder just how much her friend missed.

Please, tell me what you all think. REVIEW!!!


	2. Chapter 2 Sword Training

A/N: I own nothing, JRR Tolkien owns everything.

For those of you that have reviewed, thank you very much, I really appreciated getting your reviews. They helped me to write this chapter.

Treechick1818

Chapter 2

Sword Training

Melowyn awoke with the dawn as she usually did. As quietly as she could she left the warmth of Eowyn's bed and carefully, so as not to wake Eowyn, crept into her own room. Going to the trunk of her clothes she pulled out a billowy tunic, boots and brown leggings. She and Eowyn were to train down with the men for awhile that morning. Originally it was just Eowyn who was to be taught to protect herself, but at Eowyn's insistence Melowyn had been allowed as well.

After getting dressed she gathered her sword and sword belt from the bottom of the trunk. She set them on her bed to come back and get after she had awoken Eowyn. Gathering her long strawberry blonde hair togethershe quickly braided it into one long plait that reached her lower back. Moving quietly into the other roomshe tried not to wake Eowyn as she slipped out the door to go get breakfast. Only Eowyn was sitting up waiting for her.

"Sorry Eowyn, I did not mean to wake you." said Melowyn quickly as she stopped in front of the door.

"Do not worry about it Mel. I suppose I should get dressed. Are we still to train with the men this morning?" said Eowyn as she got up and stretched.

"Yes, I was just going to get breakfast for myself and then bring you back some." said Melowyn.

"All right. Why don't you bring both our breakfast's back here. We will eat together." said Eowyn as she yawned. She wanted to try and get Melowyn to talk. Something that of resent months had gotten harder and harder to do.

"If that is your wish then I will be back shortly."said Melowyn as she moved to the door and quickly left.

Eowyn stood there for a minute wondering why Melowyn had become so distant. It really was not like her. Realizing that the only way she would get answers from Melowyn, was to break through her new walls, Eowyn went to her closet to get dressed. By the time she had finished dressing in garments similar to Melowyn's, Melowyn had come back with a tray of food.

"I have brought mash, two boiled eggs, a little bit of pork and some tea. We will need all our strength for this morning." said Melowyn as she set out their food.

"Yes we will if I know Halomen. He will work us like the page boys." said Eowyn as she sat down to eat.

"Yes but that is what makes him the best weapon's master in all of Rohan. I would not want to be trained by any other." said Melowyn as she too sat down.

"Oh I know that Mel, but my body still is not happy about it." said Eowyn with a laugh, as she began to eat. They ate in silence for a few minutes until Eowyn could stand it no longer.

"Melowyn?"

"Yes?"

"Long have we been friends and sisters by bond." said Eowyn picking her words carefully.

"Yes Eowyn, but what has that to do with anything?" said Melowyn sensing that her friend had something on her mind. She just hoped that it did not involve Eomer.

"It is just that of resent months, maybe even this last year, you have seemed so detached. I am not the only one who has noticed it. You do not seem to truly smile anymore much less laugh. It is almost as if a shadow has passed over you and you have lost your way." said Eowyn gently as she watched to see how Melowyn reacted.

"Who else has noticed this?" said Melowyn quietly.

"Your brother, Hama, Theodred . . . and Eomer. Just yesterday my brother asked me if you had been ill or something for your behavior towards him was so strange." said Eowyn slowly. "And before Theodred left a few months ago he asked me if I knew why you seemed so sad. Hama, well he always asks after you if he has not seen you in awhile, and your brother. . . well he has noticed this change too."

"I-I do not know what to say to that Eowyn. I suppose you are right, I have changed. I fear that it is from my fear of what the future holds. We have all felt the change of late. There is a darkness drawing ever nearer. You can see it most openly in the King. I fear for everything and everyone I hold dear and I do not know why." said Melowyn sadly.

"We all have these fears upon our hearts Mel, but it seems to be more than that for you. Please tell me all that lies on your heart. I want to see you as carefree as you once were. I know my brother would too." said Eowyn gently.

"Why do you bring Eomer into this? True, I unwillingly admitted that I have feelings for him, but that is not something that should be used as a means to get me to talk Eowyn." said Melowyn sharply.

"Oh. . . I am sorry for using such a low tactic. It just seems to me that you could use some happiness in you life Melowyn. Can you not see that you are sad?" said Eowyn as she gently reached across the table and laid her hand atop Melowyn's

"For so long I have been concerned for other's happiness that I have learned to set mine aside Eowyn. I know that one day I will again find happiness, but for now there are more important things to tend to. Come, if you are done eating we should head to the practice yard." said Melowyn as she stood. She could not bring herself to continue the conversation further.

"All right let us go. I am not settled with your answers, but there is no point in trying to get anymore out of you. Just know this Melowyn, you are very dear to me and your sadness brings me sadness." said Eowyn as she stood and walked past Melowyn to collect her sword.

Melowyn ducked and struck towards her opponent. Getting her blow blocked she struck again and again waiting for her opponent's weakness to let through and give her the opening she needed. She was gaining the upper had quickly and bore down upon her opponent. In this battle of wit and strength Melowyn was able to vent all of her emotions. Quickly seeing an opening she twisted her opponent's sword out of their hand and aimed the point of her sword at their throat.

"Do you yield." said Melowyn her voice devoid of any emotion. When she sparred she became aware of only her opponent and the task at hand. Names were forgotten, the world around her dissolved, and there was only her sword and her enemy.

"I yield." came the voice of Eowyn, heavy from exhaustion. Melowyn lowered her blade and stepped back. It was only then that the world around her came back. The sounds of other fighters clamoring reached her ears and she realized that she felt a lot better.

"Well done Melowyn. You have turned into a formidable fighter. You are lucky Eowyn that she has been trained to _protect_ you." said Halomen as he came over to the girls. They were both a little winded and very sweaty. He had been working them hard for well over four hours. "Eowyn remember to use your legs and to move your feet. Do not be blind in your movements. Melowyn keep you body steady. This is not training for war and you do not need to try and kill your every opponent. That will be all for today girls." he finished and then left to go work with someone else.

"Melowyn, you really are a skilled fighter. Where do you get that intensity from? I never would have thought it of you." said Eowyn as both girls sheathed their swords and headed up to the hill to Meduseld.

"I suppose it comes from keeping my emotions inside. I don't know. You are very good yourself." said Melowyn as she wiped sweat off her brow and walked with Eowyn up the hill. The practice yard was down a little ways from the stables.

"I wish you would talk out your emotions instead of beating them into me. Now I know how all of the pages felt when they sparred with you. No wonder they did not want to spar you again." said Eowyn with a laugh as they made their way up the front steps of the hall.

"Yeah I guess that would explain it." said Melowyn with a slight laugh. Just then Hama came out of the hall and towards them.

"Milady Eowyn, Melowyn, you have just returned from sparring?" asked Hama as the girls stopped in front of him.

"Yes why? Has something happened?" said Eowyn suddenly worried by the troubled look on Hama's face.

"Milady I cannot say what has happened, but may I suggest you go in the back way by the kitchens and go change." said Hama quickly.

"Is it not that important that you would have me go change into appropriate clothing?" said Eowyn skeptically. Melowyn could only watch in curiosity tinted with fear.

"It is not that it is not urgent, but it involves Grima Wormtounge's presence and I am sure you would feel better around him properly garbed." said Hama with a knowing look. They had all seen the way Grima's lust filled eyes had followed Eowyn in the last year.

"Yes, thank you Hama. Come we must hurry Melowyn!" said Eowyn as she and Melowyn ran back down the steps. They ran all the way around the corner to the kitchen entrance, through the kitchen, down the hall and rushed into Eowyn's rooms.

Quickly Eowyn stripped out of her clothing while Melowyn ran to the closet and got Eowyn a shift, a dress made of dark red material trimmed in gold and a pair of slippers. They quickly pulled the garments on her and laced up the dress. Taking Eowyn's hair out of it's long braid Melowyn quickly combed her fingers through it and then gathered the sweaty front pieces and twisted them together until they reached the back of Eowyn's head on each side where she tied them together. She then braided it in a twisting fish tail that was fancy enough for the court of Rohan, but still allowed Eowyn to cool off form her morning activities. Grabbing a strip of cloth Melowyn quickly dipped it in cool water for Eowyn to wipe her face and neck off with. Finally Eowyn was ready to go find out what was wrong.

"Come with me Melowyn. My heart tells me that the news is grave and that I shall need you beside me." said Eowyn as she went towards the door.

"I could not possibly go like this." said Melowyn looking down at her dirty leggings and sweat soaked tunic.

"There is no time for you to change, plus if need be, you will be able to protect me." said Eowyn referring to Melowyn's sword.

"All right, but only because the need is great." said Melowyn as she followed Eowyn out the door.

They quickly made their way to the main Hall where they found a small group gathered before the King. Hama, Grima Wormtounge, and Eomer were before the King with the exception of Grima who was at the King's side like the ever clingy snake. Making their way forward Eowyn stepped beside her brother, and Melowyn stood off slightly behind her.

"My Lord," said Eowyn curtsying before her Uncle, "I have come on the news that there are grave tidings."

"Yes sister-daughter to Theoden King, grave news has indeed come. It is upon this hour that your liege has receive word that his one and only heir Theodred has been killed in a battle with orcs." said Grima Wormtougne slimily.

"No! This news cannot be true. Tell me it is not so." said Eowyn stumbling back a step. Theodred was her cousin and very dear to her heart.

"It is true Eowyn and now it seems that Grima will not give me leave to avenge our cousin's life." spat Eomer glaring daggers toward the slimy advisor.

"It is the _King's_ wish that war not be fought whether it is for a good cause or not Eomer son of Eomund. Would you go against your _liege_?" said Grima.

"I would do what the pride of our people calls for Grima, whether it by my _liege_ or not. War is upon us whether wished for or otherwise." snarled Eomer. It seemed to Melowyn that Eomer was on the verge of killing Grima.

"Please! Can you just tell me has Theodred's body been brought back?" said Eowyn quickly before anything broke out.

"I am sorry to say that the body of your cousin was in too many pieces to be brought back." said Grima maliciously. Both Eowyn and Melowyn cringed.

"Very well. I will retire now to mourn in peace." said Eowyn sadly. She and Melowyn then left the hall.

As soon as they reached Eowyn's rooms and had shut the door Eowyn burst into tears. Melowyn quickly enveloped her friend in a hug. Holding her as she cried, Melowyn let a few tears escape too. Her brother had been friends with Theodred and so had she in a small way. His death ripped into her soul in the worst way. She knew in her heart that this was only the beginning of ill tidings. Just then, there was a swift knock on the door. Letting go of Eowyn, who promptly sat on the bed, Melowyn went to answer the door. Opening it slowly, she saw it was Hama.

"What is it Hama?" said Melowyn, letting the door open a few feet.

"I thought that the Lady Eowyn would like to know that her brother has called forth his men and is preparing to leave." said Hama quickly.

"Thank you, the message will be relayed." said Melowyn as her heart dropped. Shutting the door and turning around, she saw that Eowyn had been listening.

"Quickly Melowyn, stop my brother and find out his plans. Give him my wishes of safe journey. Quickly, Fly!" said Eowyn somewhat frantically.

Melowyn turned around and left the room. She ran down the hall and out the door to the stable courtyard, where she saw the tail end of Eomer's men riding out. Without a second thought, she took off running as fast as she could. She took the back ways, knowing that she would have to catch him after he left the last gate. Running blindly, she knew that if anything got in her way, she would not be able to stop. Taking a side gate that led outside Edoras's walls, she ran as fast as she her legs would carry her through the tall grass. As she rounded the corner and came into view of the front gate, she saw Eomer and her brother just riding out of it.

"My Lord Eomer! Eomer!" cried Melowyn, running towards the gate. At hearing his name, Eomer motioned for Meloden to lead the men on, that he would catch up later, and broke away, to canter towards Melowyn.

"Melowyn, what is it? Tell me nothing is wrong with my sister." said Eomer as he pulled Swiftsong up before her.

"No, nothing is wrong. I thought to catch you before you left, but you mounted up quickly." said Melowyn, looking up at Eomer.

"Yes well I had Hama alert my men to be ready to ride, as soon as I saw the messenger arrive." said Eomer looking down at Melowyn. He had to admit to himself that she looked quite beautiful all flushed from running, with wisps of hair that had pulled free of her braid around her face, and in the clothes of men.

"That would explain your quick departure. I have been sent by Eowyn to find out where you ride to and to give you the best of luck on your journey." said Melowyn looking away from Eomer's face when she felt his gaze burn into her skin.

"I ride to avenge my cousin, no matter what the 'snake' says." said Eomer venomously at the thought of Grima.

"Then I send you off with Eowyn's best wishes for safety." said Melowyn quickly as she looked down.

"Thank you." said Eomer after a pause. He had hoped that she would give him her wishes as well. When she did not, he nudged his horse forward. He had not gone ten feet when she called out to him.

"Eomer, tell my brother to be safe." said Melowyn slowly, and then seeing Eomer looking back at her, she gathered her courage. "And stay safe as well, with a quick return." said finished with a slight blush.

"I will Melowyn." said Eomer warmly. His words sent shivers down her spine. He then spurred his horse forward and shot after his men. Melowyn stood there watching him ride to catch up with his men, until she could see them no longer. She hoped that they would return quickly and safely.

REVIEW!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3 Locked Away

A/N: JRR Tolkien owns everything, I own Melowyn.

Just to let you all know, I really am starting to get into this story. It started as just a side thought one night when I couldn't sleep. Just because I really love this story doesn't mean I have time to work on it all the time, so bare with me. I just went back to school this last week, so getting chapters out is going to be a little harder. To all of you who have reviewed, THANK YOU!!! your encouraging words have really helped me continue on. Like any writer, I love praise ( and criticism). I am trying to keep this story as close to the book as I can, but bare with me if I make some little mistakes. For the most part it should be accurate.

Love,

Treechick1818

Chapter 3

Locked Away

Melowyn walked up the main road towards the Hall. She was shuffling her feet through the freshly turned up dirt, deep in thought. She really didn't know how she felt about Eomer. Sure she fancied him a bit, and had been thinking about him for awhile now, but there was not even the slightest chance that they could be together. Now that Theodred was dead, Eomer was next in line for the throne. Once Theoden King pronounced Eomer as his heir Melowyn would really have to give up her thoughts for him.

_Why?_

_Oh come on! Can I not have a __moments__ peace without you butting in?_

_Yes, but why __cant__ you accept that you are falling for him?_

_Because, look at me! I am the maid to his sister. I am the help, nothing more than a peasant. He will fall in love with a beautiful Lady of Noble birth, not some maid. That is how it should be!_

_You __**are**_ _a Lady of Noble __birth_ _ Need I remind you who your parents were? Just because you and __Meloden__ were orphaned, does not mean that you lose your lineage._

_True, but __Meloden__ gets to carry on those titles. I have this job to pay off that debt._

_I won't argue, but you cannot help who you fall in love with._

With those last thoughts, Melowyn's mind forgot to argue with it's self. All she could come up with was the scared side of her mind repeating 'I do not love him' over and over again. Looking up, Melowyn realized that she had walked herself up the hill and around to the back entrance by the stables. Walking through the door, Melowyn made for Eowyn's rooms to see how her friend was doing. She was almost there when a hand came from the shadows and pulled her against the wall.

"Where does the maid run to so quickly?" said the slimy voice of Grima Wormtounge. At seeing his face, Melowyn began to struggle against him. "Come now my pretty little maid, why do you run after Eomer? He is a traitor to the Mark."

"What I do is none of you concern Grima." said Melowyn sharply. She would not give him the information he so desired.

"I would be careful who you run after. Not all in this Hall turn a blind eye to your _infatuation_ with the King's nephew." said Grima smugly.

"I don't know what you are talking about! Now let me go! I have duties to attend to." said Melowyn sharply as she willed herself to keep a blank face.

"Very well." said Grima slowly. Melowyn instantly began walking down the hall as fast as she could without seeming like she was running away from him. "You would do well to watch yourself Melowyn daughter of Maloden." finished Grima.

"Melowyn did not give Grima the satisfaction of seeing her upset. She waited until she had shut the door to Eowyn's room before she sank down against the door and buried her head in her arms. She couldn't believe this was happening. Theodred was dead, Eomer and Maloden were gone, Grima had used his deviltry to find out her darkest secret and the King got weaker everyday. She didn't know how much more she could handle.

"Melowyn! Melowyn what is it? What's wrong?" said Eowyn jumping off her bed and running to her friend's side.

"I can't take this Eowyn! Grima just confronted me in the hall about my feelings towards Eomer. Infatuation he called it. Things are not right here anymore. Deviltry is what I call it and it is poisoning everything. Theoden grows weaker everyday. Grima holds too much power. I just cannot stand to sit and watch this happen." said Melowyn her voice thick with emotion. She had spit out more than she wanted to but somehow it made her feel better.

"Melowyn. . . oh Melowyn. I know that you have been stressed about the good of the kingdom, but I can not understand why. It's supposed to be my job to worry about things, not yours." said Eowyn gently.

"I know. It's just that I can not help it. I can feel that something is coming. I have felt it's oppressiveness for awhile now. It scares me worse than anything has ever scared me." said Melowyn wearily.

"I know you fear Melowyn for it is the same fear that is upon my heart. I do not know what tomorrow will bring, but I know that we have to get through it no matter what." said Eowyn calmly as she helped Melowyn to her feet.

"Thank you Eowyn. Your words comfort me. I am not used to having such a break down. I hope you do not think me weak." said Melowyn smiling slightly at her friend.

"Mel," said Eowyn squeezing her friend's hand reassuringly " you are one of the strongest people I know. I wish you could see how much you mean to people."

"Thank you. You must want to know what your brother said. He is going to avenge your cousin. They ride towards Isengard. He and the men will return as quickly as they can." said Melowyn quickly.

"I guess that is a good thing, but I fear that it will put him on bad terms with Grima. Though, I suppose we are all on bad terms with Grima." said Eowyn tiredly as she sat down on her bed.

"That is true. I gave Eomer you best wishes for a safe and fast journey." said Melowyn after a moments pause.

"That is good. Did you give him your best wishes as well?" said Eowyn carefully as though she were dealing with fire.

"I sent him with safe wishes for my brother, as well as him. Yes." said Melowyn as she looked everywhere but Eowyn's face.

"Oh . . . well I guess that will have to do. You know . . . " said Eowyn, but stopped when there was a sudden knock on the door. Melowyn quickly opened the door to see a very troubled Hama.

"What is it Hama?" said Melowyn.

"I have need to talk to the two of you in private." said Hama grimly.

"Come in. What else could be going on?" said Eowyn standing and coming forward. Melowyn shut the door behind Hama and walked over to stand behind Eowyn who was sitting across from Hama at the small table.

"It is ill news that I bring. Grima has just gone to the King with a warrant. It is a warrant for Melowyn's arrest. He wants you thrown in the dungeons." said Hama slowly.

"What cause has he to arrest me?" said Melowyn instantly.

"It is on the grounds that you were fraternizing with those who would see another on the throne. At least that is what Grima has told Theoden." said Hama sadly.

"He will not get my Uncle to sign it! My Uncle loves Melowyn. Mel had been there for me since I came to Edoras. He will see Grima's trick. Besides, now is the time to mourn for Theodred. Grima should not even think about bothering my Uncle!" said Eowyn fiercely.

"I know Eowyn, but something is not right. Forgive me for saying this but I believe that Grima is poisoning the mind of the King. It has only been since Grima came to be advisor for the King that your Uncle has fallen." said Hama slowly.

"You are forgiven but only because I am not blind to what is in front of me. What can we do Hama?" said Eowyn gravely.

"I do not know milady. You can only hope that your Uncle has not completely lost it." said Hama as he stood to leave.

"Thank you for warning us." said Melowyn as she walked behind Hama to the door.

"It is my duty to Eomer to make sure that not only Eowyn, but you Melowyn are safe. Take care and be on you guard. If you are arrested, don't give into their will. Don't fight them, but don't give them what they want either." said Hama as he stepped to the door.

"I wont. Thank you." said Melowyn softly. All she could truly think about was what Hama had said about Eomer wanting to make sure she was safe. Closing the door behind Hama, she turned back to Eowyn.

"I am not sure how this can get much worse." said Melowyn softly.

"I don't either. I am losing all hope that we will ever get out of this Mel." said Eowyn sadly.

"We will Eowyn. We will. I do not know how, but I wont lose hope." said Melowyn as she sat down across from Eowyn.

"Hope is all we cling to. If you are taken I do not know what I will do. You are all I have now. My Uncle has truly faded from the man her once was. Hama has to be careful. If Grima suspects something he will have Hama arrested. Eomer is gone and so is Meloden. If you are taken I will really have no one." said Eowyn slowly. She was beginning to truly know the fear Melowyn had felt. While she had known those same fears, they were just now beginning to crash down around her.

"I know Eowyn. What we need is to be able to get away from everything. I just don't know how." said Melowyn sadly.

"I would say that we should run away and ride after Eomer, but I cannot leave my Uncle. No matter how bad things get, he is still my family. I cannot leave him but. . ." said Eowyn slowly as she tried to come up with something "you could ride after Eomer. I would still lose you but at least then you would be safe."

"Eowyn! I cannot and would not leave you. My oath is to protect and take care of you.No matter what happens, I will not break that oath unless I am literally taken away from you." said Melowyn proudly. She could somewhat understand where Eowyn was coming from but would not give in.

"Mel, I am telling you that it is ok. Why can you not accept that and get out of her. Come on, we do not have much time. I will go get you some food while you pack." said Eowyn standing quickly. Just then there was a booming knock on the door.

"There is no time Eowyn. Even if there had been I would not have gone." said Melowyn grimly as she moved towards the door where she knew there would be guards waiting.

"No! I will get the door." said Eowyn trying hard to keep her emotions in check. She strode over to the door and threw it open. "Who are you that interrupts me while I mourn the heir to the throne?" said Eowyn proudly. In front of her stood two heavily armed guards and Grima.

"It is by order of his majesty Theoden King that Melowyn daughter of Maloden be arrested for her conversion with those who would see another on the throne. I am sorry Lady Eowyn to interrupts your mourning but there is a criminal to be dealt with." said Grima in mock sorrow.

"And what proof do you have that Melowyn has been conversing with an enemy." said Eowyn sharply. Melowyn just shook her head, unstrapped her sword belt and came forward.

"There were many loyal subjects who witnessed her running down this very morning to speak in private with the traitors." said Grima very matter-of-factelly.

"I do not deny my conversation with those who would change the current happenings in all of Rohan. It is alright Eowyn. There is no use arguing on my behalf." said Melowyn quickly before Eowyn said something that would cause more harm than good. The guards grabbed her roughly but before she was taken away, she gave Eowyn a sharp look to keep her silent.

"I am sorry for you inconvenience milady. Rest easily now that this matter will be resolved." said Grima evilly as they hauled Melowyn down the hall. Eowyn simply slammed the door in his face.

Melowyn did not resist the guards as they led her down the hall towards the stairs that led to the dungeons. She did not make it easy for them either though. She walked at her own pace and allowed her feet to drag and catch on things that would slow them down. They roughly began to drag her down the stairs, when she tripped for real. The guards released her arms and let her fall down the entire flight of stairs. She landed roughly at the bottom, thankful that she had not hit her head in the tumble. She had hit her right shoulder and elbow roughly though, and had to bite her lip to keep from crying out in extreme pain. She could feel the soldiers standing beside her, and when they roughly dragged her up by her arms she screamed from the pain. They dragged her forward anyways towards a desk where another older solider was waiting.

"What have we here? Melowyn! That is a shock. Why is she here?" said the solider.

"She has committed high treason." said Grima as he came down from the stairs and over to where the guards were holding Melowyn up by her shoulders. She thought she was going to die from the pain. "We will be using the interrogation cell for a little while, but then I want her thrown into a windowless cell where she can rot."

"V-very well then Grima." said the solider. He could not believe a word that was being said, but knew better than to say anything. He only hoped Melowyn would make it through what they were going to do to her.

Melowyn was dragged into a cell that was dimly lit. Inside there was a table and a chair. Before she knew it she was thrown onto the table and restrained by the guards holding her arms above her head and tying her legs down with chains attached to the legs of the legs of the table. She had to bite her lip until she could taste blood to keep from crying out. The pain in her shoulder and elbow was almost unbearable. Her eyes were swimming with tears, but that did not stop her from seeing Grima appear before her.

"Well now my little spy are you going to talk easily or shall I beat it out of you?" said Grima smiling evilly down at her.

"I would rather rot in hell than give you anything!" spat Melowyn.

"You will most certainly have that wish. Now tell me where did Eomer go?" said Grima.

"I don't know." said Melowyn in all honesty for she truly had no idea where exactly he was going.

"You will have one more chance to tell me where Eomer has gone before you are punished." said Grima sharply.

"Then punish me. Even if I did know where Eomer was going, I wouldn't tell you. Snake!" said Melowyn, spitting in his face at the last word.

She was backhanded within seconds, and could feel her face swell from the force of the hit. She was then roughly un chained and flipped onto her stomach where they re-chained her to the table. The guards then held her down. She felt Grima walk around to the right side of the table. She quickly turned her head towards him. She would not give him the pleasure of thinking she was afraid. She knew what was going to happen, she was to be beaten until he found it in his power to stop. She watched him reach down and pick up the whip. He laughed evilly as he saw her eye the knots in the leather strips that would be contacting with her back. As scared as Melowyn may have been, she never let the fear show. As the first blow stuck, she allowed the sting of it to take her mind off of the pain in her arm. She laid as still as she could while he beat her. She lost all track of time as each strike stung the flesh on her back. Her tunic had long since started to shred, and was stained red with her blood. She could feel the blood dripping down her sides, but still did not cry out. She had gone numb to everything. She would not show weakness.

Finally Grima it seemed grew bored. He ordered the guards to throw her in the cell he had had prepared for her. She was to be given a small bucket of water and that was it. No food or any fresh water so long as she was down there. Once Grima had left, the guards became a little gentler with her, but said nothing. When they dragged her to her cell, they opened the door and allowed her to walk in. Melowyn barely walked into the cell before she collapsed. The guards didn't bother to move her, but set her water down and shut the door. Melowyn was instantly plunged into darkness.

Melowyn drifted in and out of consciousness over the next two days. On the second day, she managed to crawl over to the bucket of water and drink a little of it. This woke her up a little. Carefully she sat up and cradled her arm towards her. It was throbbing something horrible and her hand wouldn't shut. She tried to mover her tunic to take it off, but felt it catch on something on her lower back. Tugging on it quickly, she realized a second to late that it was attached to her skin. She felt the skin of one of the cuts rip and cried out from the sharp pain. She could feel the blood begin to run and realized that her tunic was dried into her skin.

_Great! This is just great! What am I going to do?_ Melowyn thought to herself, expecting there to be a debate in her mind on what should be done. Surprisingly enough, her mind came up with nothing. As she sat there, she started to think about what she was going to do about her arm and back. _I guess I should check my arm out and feel to make sure it isn't broken. _Thought Melowyn after a few minutes. She knew that broken bones could be dangerous and didn't want to risk it. Carefully she used her left hand to feel up her arm from her wrist. She had to move slowly because the high she went, the more the skin on her back had to stretch. While it wasn't too painful yet, she knew that if she moved to quickly the remaining skin would tear. As she neared her elbow the swelling heated up. Reaching under the point of her elbow, she felt it.There was a slight bump just above her elbow. Pushing on it gently, she winced in pain as she felt needles travel up her arm.

_Great, if feels like there is a crack in there. That's not __to__ bad, but it's not great either_.

Moving up towards her shoulder, she stopped being able to feel anything. Moving directly above her shoulder, she felt that it wasn't laying right. Thinking about it she came to the conclusion that she must have knocked it out of place and that was why she couldn't move her arm. Dropping her left hand, she sat there for a few minutes. There was nothing she could do. She was stuck. Deciding that there was nothing else to do, Melowyn crawled over to what she presumed was a corner and tried to get comfortable. When she was finally not in pain, she drifted to sleep.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4 A Little Bit of Hope

A/N: JRR Tolkien owns everything, I own Melowyn and Meloden and who ever else I come up with.

I'm trying to get these chapters out as fast as I can, so I hope you all like it. To x, thank you for Reviewing every chapter, you have really kept me going. To all the other reviewers, thanks.

Treechick1818

Chapter 4

A Little Bit of Hope

Melowyn drifted in and out of a deep sleep over the next few days. Her body was weak and broken. The few times she did wake up she crawled to the bucket of water and drank a little. She did not know how long she was going to be in there but she knew that she had to make the water last as long as possible. She had no idea how long she had been in there but estimated about four days.

During the fifth day Melowyn awoke to the sound of movement outside her door. Panicking she pushed herself into the corner on the same side as the door. If they opened the door they would have to come in to see her. If that happened then possibly she could make a break for it. Slowly the door opened blinding Melowyn from the light. Her eyes may not have been looking directly at it, but they had spent so much time in the dark that even the slightest light blinded her.

"This one is open. Throw him in!" came a voice from outside. Melowyn heard struggling and growling from whom ever they were trying to put in there. Then a body was pushed in front of the light. It was thrown forward and the door was slammed shut and locked behind it. Instantly she heard the body jump up and begin to pound on the door.

"Come back you filthy scum! It will take more than Grima's orders to keep my men at bay. They answer only to me!" yelled the voice into the door as it pounded on it with it's fists. Melowyn instantly knew that voice. It was the voice that could send her heart to her throaght.

"E-E-Eomer?" croaked Melowyn in a voice that was clearly not her own.

"Who is it? Where are you devil?" said Eomer gruffly. Melowyn pulled back into the corner more in case he struck out. She could barely make out his figure in the dark and only because of the bit of light leaking in from under the door.

"I-I am no devil." said Melowyn hoarsely as her voice slowly came back to her.

"Show yourself!" demanded Eomer. He was very commanding and intimidating at that moment. Melowyn hoped she never crossed his bad side in battle.

"I-in case you have not noticed Eomer but it is quite dark in here. Even if I could move, you would not be able to see me." said Melowyn as her voice became recognizable.

"Melowyn?" said Eomer, his voice softening considerably.

"Unfortunately. I am sorry that I scared you. There was nothing I could do to prevent it." said Melowyn as she slowly moved out of the corner.

"What are you doing here?" asked Eomer quietly.

"I was arrested by Grima for talking to you as you left. The King signed a warrant for me stating that I had committed high treason." said Melowyn simply.

"That makes the both of us. It seems that my Uncle has lost his mind. How long have you been in here?" said Eomer quietly. Melowyn felt the urge to reach out to him but refrained. She could hardly move anyway.

"I am not sure. I calculated four days when I last woke up and I am not sure even then." said Melowyn slowly. "Wait, how long is it since you left Edoras?"

"Five days. Why?" said Eomer slowly.

"I have been in here for five days then for I was thrown in here after you left." said Melowyn triumphantly. She finally knew what day it was.

"Five days! That is a long time. You have been getting food and water I take it?" said Eomer slowly. He had to know that she was alright. He felt that it was in part his fault that she was in there.

"Well. . . no. I have a small bucket of water though." said Melowyn trying to make it better than it seemed.

"What!" bellowed Eomer.

"Shhhh! You do not want them to know that I am in here do you?" whispered Melowyn urgently.

"Well no but how could they do that? You are a woman!" said Eomer more quietly but with no less anger.

"Woman or not, that does not and did not change things. I am not made of glass!" said Melowyn sharply. She hated when men thought that girls were weak. After all she had endured, she would never let anyone think that of her again.

"I know you are not weak Melowyn, but still it is just not right. As long as you are ok that is all that matters." said Eomer with less venom in his voice.

"Thank you. Is my brother alright? I trust that you avenged Theodred?" said Melowyn slowly. She did not want to let on that she actually was not ok.

"Yes, we caught an orc host and slaughtered them near Fangorn forest. We lost three of our men but you brother was not among them. I have brought him back safely like I promised." said Eomer tenderly. He knew how much Melowyn and Meloden loved each other.

"That's good. Though now I worry that once he knows we are both locked away that he will try and spring us from this Hell." said Melowyn with a sad smile.

"He wont. I knew the risk of leaving. That is might cause problems. Meloden knows not to interfere. Besides, hopefully help will come shortly." said Eomer.

"Help? What do you not say?" asked Melowyn leaning forward slightly.

"A strange thing occurred when we were returning from the battle. Upon the open plains we encountered 3 men. Well as men like as these visitors could be. It was none other than Aragorn son of Arathorn and his companions Legolas of the Elves and Gimli of the Dwarves. A strange company they were indeed. They claimed to be hunting the orcs we had just slain, only they were on foot. It appears that two of their companions, two h-hobbits had been taken by the orcs. I had seen no one of that description but at seeing the sword that was broken I struck a bargain with them. I gave them two horses to borrow so that they could look for their friends with the promise that they would return the horses. I can feel it in my heart Melowyn. Aragorn will come to Edaras soon. Our hope will be anew!" said Eomer triumphantly.

"You must be mistaken! It cannot be!" gasped Melowyn. She would not allow herself to have that kind of hope.

"I would not lie to you." said Eomer simply.

"I cannot begin to imagine. . . oh Eomer! We may soon be free of Grima!" said Melowyn with an air of sheer joy about her. In her excitement she pulled forward to stand up and moved her right arm funnily. She could not help the slight scream that came from her mouth.

" Melowyn! What is it?" said Eomer quickly moving in the direction where he thought she was.

"N-nothing it's just a . . . scrape." gritted out Melowyn. She could feel Eomer getting closer towards her.

"Do not give me that! What is it?" said Eomer as he reached blindly towards her. His hand finally brushed her knee and he move quickly to her side.

"I . . . it's my shoulder." gritted Melowyn. She had not wanted to give it away but she could feel Eomer's presence and it caused a shiver to run down her spine.

"Here, take my hand and guide me to where you are hurt." said Eomer concern evident on his voice. Melowyn did as she was told and gently laid her hand on his. His hand was much larger than her own and the feel of it on her knee and under her hand excited and scared her. She had never been in contact with him for this length of time.

Carefully she grasped the top of his hand and guided it to her limp shoulder. Once his hand was resting there she released it. He quickly moved next to her by the wall and used both of his hands to feel around her shoulder. Moving lower he came to her elbow and she cried out.

"What?" said Eomer alarmed.

"Right above my elbow is hurt too." said Melowyn through the pain.

"All right. Well your shoulder is out of place. Can you move it?" said Eomer gently.

"No. I can not eve really feel it. It just throbs." said Melowyn slowly.

"Ok. . .I can put it back into place, but I can not do that through you clothing." said Eomer slowly.

"Oh. . . um. . . I -I can not exactly take my tunic off." said Melowyn blushing crimson. She thanked the darkness that he could not she her.

"I-I know it seems . . . brazen but I cannot see you, and will speak of this to no one." said Eomer very gentleman like.

"I-it is not that. I . . . well Grima whipped me. . . and well my tunic is stuck to the cuts across my back. That is what I mean by I can not take it off." said Melowyn quietly.

"No!" said Eomer suddenly outraged. "Grima _beat_ you?"

"Shh. . . yes. I am fine though. It is just that my tunic has dried onto my back." said Melowyn quietly.

"Ok . . . here is what we will do. . ." started Eomer, but quickly fell silent when they heard footsteps coming towards the door. "Quick, get into the corner." whispered Eomer as he moved to where he figured the center of the cell was and sat down. Not a second later they heard the door unlock and open. Eomer blocked his eyes form the light.

"My Lord Eomer, we have brought you some bread, wine, a bucket of water and a lantern." said one of the guards as he set the food and things at Eomer's feet. He then turned to leave.

"Did Grima tell you to bring this to me?" said Eomer fiercely.

"No my Lord. It was the Lady Eowyn." said the guard. He then shut and locked the door, leaving Eomer and Melowyn in the cell with a lantern for light. Looking at once into the corner, Eomer gasped at what he saw.

"Melowyn was curled up with her back to the wall and her bad shoulder to the corner. She was clad in muddy boots, torn black leggings and her once white tunic was covered with dirt and blood. Her hair was in a messy braid with whips all around her face. Her once bright green eyes were dull and her face was covered with mud and one large bruise across her cheek.

"What has he done to you?" said Eomer as he came to her side.

"I am sure it looks worse than it is." said Melowyn blinking through the sudden invasion of light.

"Melowyn do not try to make it seem like no big deal. Please tell me what happened." said Eomer as he sat in front of her with his back on the wall she was facing.

"They arrested me and dragged me down here. Except they let me fall down the stairs which is how I hurt my arm and shoulder. It was after this that they beat me and threw me in here." said Melowyn simply, her voice devoid of any emotion. She had not wanted to tell him but she was completely powerless under his gaze.

"How long did they say you would be in here?" asked Eomer tensely.

"They didn't." said Melowyn quietly.

"So you are telling me that they left you to die?" said Eomer clearly trying not to lose control of his temper.

"I suppose." said Melowyn quietly as she looked down.

"Melowyn," said Eomer his voice suddenly soft and warm. "Look at me. Grima Wormtoung will pay for this." Melowyn could not look away from him once their eyes met. Her insides caught on fire as he spoke those words. She knew that Grima would truly pay, for Eomer's dark eyes had ignited as he spoke. It scared Melowyn. He truly was a wild horse master.

"Thank you Eomer." said Melowyn softly as she let his name linger between them. She looked down immediately realizing just how she had said it. Apparently though he was unaffected by it.

"Come, let me clean your wounds. I always carry a bit of healing powder with me." said Eomer as he moved back towards the lantern.

"I will be fine really." said Melowyn quietly as though she was trying to convince herself more than him.

"What else are we going to do?" said Eomer.

"I. . ." started Melowyn but quickly dropped off when she saw him smiling warmly at her.

"Come here." said Eomer kindly but still in a commanding tone. Melowyn carefully crawled over to the light. "Sit in front of me with your back towards me and the light."

Melowyn gently sat in front of him with her back to him. She heard his intake of breath as he looked onto her back. It made her wonder just how bad it really was .

"Is it really that bad?" said Melowyn quietly as she did not know if she wanted to know the answer.

"Grima will pay more than once for this." gritted Eomer angrily. Melowyn was shocked by his tone. She could here him fiddling around with something though.

"What are you doing?" said Melowyn as she looked a t him from over her shoulder.

"I need something to clean your wounds with so I am going to use the cloth the bread was in. I'll mix the powder with some of the water to make a salve for once we get this tunic unstuck to your back." said Eomer as he got to work doing just that.

"Oh. . . is there anything you want me to do?" said Melowyn gently.

"No, I am about ready." said Eomer as he finished making the salve in a small jar that she assumed was the healing powder.

"Melowyn?"

"Yeah?"

"This is probably going to hurt." said Eomer softly.

"That is ok, it has to be done." said Melowyn. She felt Eomer move closer to her. Suddenly she felt his finger tips brush over her back. It caused her to jump slightly.

"Sorry. I just need to get your hair out of the way." said Eomer as he gently laid her braid over her shoulder.

"No it is fine. I just was not ready for you that is all." said Melowyn quietly. She could not believe how close she and Eomer were.

"I am going to start now by soaking some water into the fabric. It might sting a little but it will loosen things up." said Eomer as he applied the cloth soaked in cool water.

"Melowyn just sat with her back to him waiting and daring herself not to move as carefully soaked each cut and pried the fabric away. She could feel the cuts open up and begin to bleed but mad no protest. Eomer was gentle with her, working slowly to try and not hurt her as best he could. Finally after about an hour, all her cuts were free. The back of her tunic was in shreds, showing that her breast band was not in better shape.

"Melowyn, are you ok?" said Eomer gently. He could see that she was bleeding and was in a bit of pain but she had not cried out once.

"Yeah." said Melowyn slowly. The cuts felt like they were on fire but she refused to give into the pain and cry out.

"Ok. I know this is a little weird considering I am well. . . a man but I need you to take your tunic and breast band off so that I can clean the cuts better. If it helps, they are not doing much to cover your back anyway. Once your cuts are clean and I have put your shoulder back in place, I will give you my outer tunic to wear." said Eomer. He was not knew to seeing women naked but somehow this felt invading in a way.

"I do not know Eomer." said Melowyn blushing. The only person to ever see her naked was Eowyn and while she would not be completely naked it still felt that way.

"If it makes you feel better I also need you to lay down on your stomach. I can put you shoulder back into place that way too." said Eomer quickly. He could sense her discomfort but knew that this was the only way he could help her.

"Ok. . . but. . .um . . . I am going to need you to . . . um help me take it off." said Melowyn as she blushed crimson.

"Oh. Well. . . ok." said Eomer hesitantly. He was not sure how he felt undressing her.

"So . . . I will lift my good arm in the air so you can lift the tunic off that arm and over my head. Once that is done we can just slide it off my other arm." said Melowyn shyly. She could not believe she was telling him of all people how to undress her. While she had never been undressed by a man before, she knew Eomer had undressed countless women. Maybe that was why she was so nervous.

"Ok." said Eomer as he closed the distance between them. As he touched the hem of her tunic and went to lift it he stopped. "Have you ever been undressed by a man before?" asked Eomer quietly when he felt her trembling.

"No." said Melowyn in just above a whisper. She felt him exhale and nod behind her. She knew he understood her fear.

Melowyn slowly raised her arm in the air. She stayed as still as she could as she felt Eomer gently lift her tunic over her head. She pulled her good arm free and then helped him slide it down her injured arm. He was slow and gentle, trying not to touch her. Melowyn just could not get past the idea that she was being undressed by the man she had fancied for awhile.

"There. Now I have to undo your breast band. Once I have removed it I will turn the other way while you lay down on your stomach. You can use your tunic to cover yourself." said Eomer as he handed her what was left of her tunic.

"Ok." said Melowyn quietly. She knew that it had to be done and that Eomer was trying to keep her comfortable. It was just strange for her.

Eomer gently reached his hands up and began to undo what was left of the laces on her breast band. Carefully he peeled it away from her cuts and then away from the skin that was still in tact. Turning around he gave her privacy so that she could lay on her stomach. The troubled feeling of seeing Melowyn half naked came on even stronger. It was not the same way a brother does not want to see his sister naked but different. Eomer could not place it.

"You can turn back now." said Melowyn softly. She was laid out before him on her stomach. She had used her tunic to cover her breasts and was lying on her stomach with her face towards him. Slowly he moved to her side.

"I am going to clean the blood away from you cuts using water and then press some wine to them to help with any infections. Then I will spread the salve on them. While that dries I will put your shoulder back in place." said Eomer as he began to wipe off her cuts. Melowyn just nodded to him.

Eomer was a gentle as before as he cleaned the cuts. The water felt soothing on her back. When he started using the wine the pain set in. Melowyn knew that is was the best thing for her but it still hurt. Finally Eomer put the salve on the wounds. Melowyn did not know what was more soothing, Eomer's rough hands on her skin or the salve. Even after the salve had been used up Eomer continued to rub her back. He could tell that it was soothing for her.

"Melowyn, I am going to put your shoulder back into place. Out of everything I have done this will hurt the most." said Eomer warmly as he moved up towards her shoulder.

"I will be ok. Just do it quickly." said Melowyn as she felt Eomer lift her arm in a strange way. Suddenly she felt as though a white hot sword had been stabbed into her shoulder. Eomer had put it back into place. Melowyn did not even know she had cried out until she felt Eomer move to her head and begin to stroke her hair. She heard him whispering to her that the pain would pass but it was still too real for her to believe him. Soon though the pain lessened till it was a throbbing in her arm. Opening her eyes she saw Eomer looking at her worriedly.

"Are you ok?" said Eomer gently.

"Yes. Thank you. . . I can actually feel my arm now." said Melowyn as she gently moved her shoulder.

"Good. Do not move it too much yet." said Eomer as he saw that she could move it.

"I wont. My elbow still hurts." said Melowyn with a slight smile.

"I was looking at that. I do not know what to do with it I am afraid." said Eomer slowly.

"That is ok. You have done enough already. I feel much better." said Melowyn with a yawn.

"Good. Here, use this to stay warm and get some sleep. I am tired so I am sure you are exhausted." said Eomer as he pulled off his outer tunic. Draping it across Melowyn's back he got up and went to the other side of the cell where he laid down facing her.

"Thank you Eomer." said Melowyn softly.

"Not a problem." Eomer replied with a smile.

"Do you think Aragorn will really come?" asked Melowyn quietly.

"Yes. I know he will. Now go to sleep. You need to save your energy." said Eomer as he reached over and extinguished the lantern. He had found a lighting stone and wood among the things the guard brought. At least that way he could see how Melowyn was healing. He hoped Aragorn would hurry. Melowyn needed real care and rest. Closing his eyes Eomer drifted into an uneasy sleep waking every hour or so with a strong feeling that he had to protect Melowyn at all costs.


	5. Chapter 5 Help

A/N: JRR Tolkien owns everything, I own Melowyn and Meloden.

Chapter 5

Help

The days passed slowly for Melowyn and Eomer. They were really given the chance to get to know each other. Eomer constantly cared for Melowyn's wounds and put all her needs before his own. Melowyn tried not to let him but he would hear nothing of it. They shared the food and water that was brought to Eomer and made a sort of life in their cell. Each day Melowyn's shoulder got better and her cuts healed. It had been four days since Eomer had returned and Melowyn had gotten to know him better than she ever thought she would. He had taken a very protective stance with her and she tried to prove to him that she did not need it.

All through their time in captivity Melowyn tried to fight her feelings for him but the more she got to know him the more she came to love him. There were things that drove her crazy about him but she still had feelings for him. The morning on the fourth day, Melowyn awoke to find that Eomer was up as usual. They went through their routine of Eomer checking Melowyn's wounds and eating a small breakfast. As they sat there they talked of life and how much they wanted out of the cell. Melowyn had come to be a lot more comfortable around him and was more willing to talk. They had each talked about their lives and in turn learned of the others. Melowyn had always respected Eomer but now it became more out of the realization that he was truly a respectable man.

Eomer had always known Melowyn and the story of how as lost her parents. Being that he was best friends with her twin brother gave him an insight into her life. He had always cared for Melowyn as one would care for a sister but now being around her and learning just how she went through life gave Eomer more of a feeling that was not typical for the way one would feel towards their sister. They had been sitting and talking for a couple of hours when they heard footsteps outside the door. Immediately Melowyn pushed herself into the darkest corner and became quiet. Eomer stood to greet whoever was coming. The door to the cell was suddenly thrown open and there stood Hama.

"My Lord Eomer you must come with me. Your king has called for you." said Hama respectfully. Eomer instantly knew what had taken place. Aragorn had come. Turning to Melowyn he beckoned her forward.

"Hama, Melowyn has been in her for far too long. Please take her to the healing chambers. She is in need of a healer's assistance and some food." said Eomer quickly as he gave Melowyn one last look and then strode out of the cell.

"Melowyn! Are you all right?" said Hama coming forwards in shock at Eomer's words. He had known that Melowyn was down there but he had not known where she was.

"Yes Hama. I am all right . . .now. I can wait for a healer and food. I need to go find Eowyn and see that she is alright." said Melowyn as she stepped forwards and out of the cell.

"My Lady, should you not care for yourself before tending to Lady Eowyn? I am sure she would rather make sure you were all right then returning to her hurt." said Hama slowly.

"Hama I have had a healer's help from Eomer. Yes I am still hurt but it can wait. Besides I want to see what happens." said Melowyn walking out of the hall of cells and into the main room of the dungeons.

"I cannot deny that you should know what is going on. Come, I will escort you to the main hall." said Hama with a look of excitement as he led them up the stairs leading from the dungeons.

"Thank you." said Melowyn quietly. Her eyes were quite sore and not used to the light. She knew that would be worse once she was in the main hall.

"Tell me Melowyn, were you with Eomer the whole time?" said Hama with a look of bemused curiosity.

"No. Only for the last few days. And wipe that smirk off your face. One your age should not act so immature." said Melowyn proudly as she followed Hama through the back halls, blinking every once in a while form the light.

"I did not mean to offend you. What is wrong with your arm?" said Hama quickly changing the subject.

"My shoulder was out of place but Eomer put it back. The only other problem is a small painful bump below my elbow. Eomer thinks the bone may have cracked." said Melowyn simply.

"That is not good Melowyn! A crack in the bone could kill you. You are going to the healers right away!" said Hama as he stopped them, alarmed by what she had just told him.

"Hama don't you think I would already be dead if that were the case? It had been this way for almost a quarter moon." said Melowyn as they neared the main hall. Just then Eomer came out of the hall.

"What are you doing? You need to see a healer Melowyn." said Eomer at seeing her.

"And miss a chance to see Aragorn son of Arathorn? I think not. I am fine Eomer. Where are you going so quickly?" asked Melowyn at seeing his flustered face.

"To get my Uncle's sword. I will see you in there then." said Eomer quickly, giving up the fight for the moment as he walked away quickly.

"Melowyn walked proudly into the hall but quietly enough that she did not interrupt anything. Seeing Eowyn standing next to the throne she went to her quickly. Touching her arm gently to let her know that she was there, Melowyn took her place a little ways behind her. Ignoring Eowyn's shock at seeing her there, Melowyn surveyed the room.

Right away she notice Theoden and instantly knew why Eomer had rushed to go get his sword. At seeing her King, Melowyn almost let out a gasp. Where a frail, dying man had once sat a strong lively King sat. Theoden had come back to them at last. Looking around the room Melowyn became aware of how the change had occurred. She recognized the man Theoden was talking to as Mithrandir. This was the cause of Theoden's change though Melowyn notice that Mithrandir wore not the grey traveling clothes and grey had but pure white robes and a white staff. Where untamed grey hair had laid was replaced by smooth white locks. This Mithrandir held a power about him that Melowyn had not remembered before.

Next to Mithrandir stood a tall dark man. The way he held himself caused Melowyn to recognize him at once as Aragorn the last of the Dunedine blessed with long life. He was every bit as regal and handsome as the stories told and Melowyn felt drawn to his mysteriousness. She wanted nothing more than to go and bow at his feet but knew that it would not be looked well upon. Next to Aragorn stood a tall lean, blonde haired man that was so female like Melowyn almost took him for a woman. Upon a second glance she realized with a start that he was in fact the elf that Eomer had spoken of.

Next to the elf stood what Melowyn recognized as a dwarf. Under his foot lay Grima Wormtounge in a cowardly mask of fear. Melowyn's heart was about ready to burst a s she took in the sight around her. She was in the presence of those so powerful and so rare that it almost brought tears to her eyes. Eomer had not been lying when he said that hope was coming.

Eomer entered the hall at that moment carrying Theoden's sword. He walked proudly to his King's side and offered him the hilt. Melowyn could not catch the words that Mithrandir spoke but the next moment Theoden unsheathed the sword and stood up looking around. Melowyn then heard him speak clearly and strongly for the first time in months.

"Where is Theodred? Where is my son?" said Theoden slowly as he looked around. Melowyn's heart broke for her King as she watched him learn of his only son's death. It was like Theodred had died all over again. With the realization that Grima was to blame for the King's ignorance Melowyn was happy to see Grima properly punished. With his swift departure Melowyn felt as if the last traces of Sauraman's filth were washing away.

"Melowyn stood by Eowyn's side while the men began conversing about Sauraman and his threat on Rohan. It was not news to her or Eowyn that Sauraman had been behind the King's "illness". The white wizard was cunning but not _that_ smart. At the mention of Helm's Deep Melowyn perked to the conversation. She felt her heart drop with the knowledge that was spoken of. Rohan was going to war. Melowyn could feel Eowyn tense beside her and longed to reach out and take her friend's had. They were women of Rohan. They did not tense from the fear of battle but from the fear of losing those they loved.

Melowyn learned within the next few minutes that the men were heading out to war. They would meet Sauraman's attack at the refuge of Helm's Deep. It was far enough away from the city that the people would have and escape if the battle went ill. Melowyn could not help but feel true fear trickle down her spine and clench at her heart. Eomer and her brother would go to war. This was not some raid on a village but a real war. One that would determine the outcome of Rohan's existence. Melowyn was so deep in her thought of dread that she did not notice when the King sent out messengers to prepare the men for war. It took Eowyn's pulling on her hand to get her to snap out of her reverie.

"Melowyn. Long has it been since I properly saw you." said Theoden as Eowyn led Melowyn in front of him. Eomer, Aragorn and his companions had stayed in the hall. Mithradir was nowhere to be found.

"My Lord, I am overjoyed to see and hear you are well again." said Melowyn as she curtsied before the King. It was at this moment that she realized how she must have looked. Not only was she dirty but she was also wearing Eomer's over tunic.

"Yes well I cannot possibly express my thanks to you for all you have endured to protect Eowyn." said Theoden as he looked at his niece fondly.

"There is no need for thanks. It is my duty to Eowyn as her chamber maid and as her friend." said Melowyn blushing.

"It still took courage. Your parents would be proud. To express my gratitude for all you have done and because it is way passed time I am making you a Lady of this court from hence forth. Your debt has long since been paid off and it is high time you took up your place in court. Eowyn will be ruling Rohan in my stead while we are away at war. I want you to be her advisor. A room will be made ready for you as well as a more fitting wardrobe for you new role." said Theoden kindly as he looked at the young woman before him. He owed her so much.

"My Lord I do not know what to say. . . thank you." said Melowyn as she curtsied again.

"Your welcome. Now I suggest you go see a healer about your arm. Eomer has informed me of your injuries. Once you have been seen to I would like for you to accompany Eowyn to see us off." said Theoden as he stood and left to go get ready for the war. Eomer left with him but not without giving Melowyn a reassuring look. Eowyn followed as well. Melowyn turned to go to the healing chambers when she heard a voice behind her.

"My Lady if you are injured perhaps I may be of assistance." said Aragorn as he came forwards.

"Should you not be getting ready with the men my Lord?" said Melowyn shyly. She knew all about Aragorn and his legacy.

"My companions and I are more than ready. I have time to look at your . . . arm is it?" said Aragorn warmly.

"All right then." said Melowyn as she walked over to one of the tables in the hall and sat down for Aragorn to examine her arm. His companions followed as well. Rolling up the tunic as far as it would go Melowyn laid her arm on the table.

"I am Melowyn daughter of Maloden. I have served Lady Eowyn since she first came to Medluset." said Melowyn slowly as Aragorn picked up her right arm and began to examine the sensitive area of bruising below her elbow.

"I know. I am Aragorn son of Arathorn and this is Gimli son of Gloin and Legolas of the Woodland realm." said Aragorn lightly as he poked the skin making her wince.

"I knew who you were. It is nice to meet both of you, Gimli son of Gloin and Legolas. Eomer told me of your coming so do not be alarmed by my knowledge." said Melowyn politely. Aragorn was very gentle with her arm, examining it thoroughly.

"Your arm has a crack in the bone." said Aragorn slowly after a few minutes.

"What does that mean." said Melowyn fearfully.

"The hard part of the bump you feel is the bone not aligning with it's self. I will have to re-crack the original crack to make the bones fuse together again. I will be very painful and you will have to keep your entire arm in a splint for awhile." said Aragorn slowly as he looked up at Melowyn.

"Is that my only option?" said Melowyn slowly as she thought about having to subject her arm to more pain.

"You can do nothing and hope that it will heal without causing you too much pain but the chances of that are slim. If you do nothing about this there is a very real chance that you will die." said Aragorn seriously.

"All right if it must be done do it quickly." said Melowyn slowly.

"I will but we should move you to your room where you can rest after. This will easily be the most painful thing you have ever felt. If you are already lying down it will make it easier on you later." said Aragorn slowly.

"That will not work. I need to see the men off with Eowyn. I do not have time to rest today." said Melowyn as she realized the predicament.

"Then I can instruct a healer on how to proceed once you have the time." said Aragorn.

"No. I trust only you with this matter. I will bare the pain." said Melowyn grimly.

"If that is you wish then I will gather the materials needed for making a splint. Wait here." said Aragorn as he stood and left the hall with a servant as his guide.

"Don not worry my Lady. Aragorn has the hands of a healer. You will be fine." said Legolas as he moved gracefully to Melowyn's side.

"Thank you. That does not help with my fear but it calms my nerves. Why do the two of you travel so far from your homes?" said Melowyn kindly as she looked from Legolas to Gimli.

"We are on a quest of sorts. Any more than that I cannot say." said Legolas.

"Oh I did not mean to pry. Please forgive me." said Melowyn as she looked down.

"There is nothing to forgive my Lady." said Legolas warmly. Just then Aragorn returned with his arms full of strange materials. He set them on the table in a strange order. Coming to Melowyn's side he picked up her arm. Gently he rolled the tunic up the rest of her arm.

"Lay your arm as flat on the table as you can. Legolas stand behind her to support her. I have no eforlas tea to give you for the pain so bite this if you must cry out." said Aragorn as he handed her a piece of cloth.

With Legolas in position behind Melowyn, Aragorn picked Melowyn's arm up and wrapped his large hands around it. Pushing against the bump Melowyn had to bite the cloth form the sharp pain. As the pressure increased Melowyn tried not to cry out. Suddenly she heard a snap and a shooting white hot pain erupted in her arm. She let out a strangled cry as she fell back against Legolas gasping in pain. She felt Aragorn straighten her arm out and then wrap it tightly in a splint. By the time her eyes had cleared enough for her to see, Aragorn had finished and was kneeling in front of her.

"Are you all right my Lady?" said Aragorn with a look of concern.

"That hurt a good deal more than I expected." said Melowyn breathless with pain.

"There is nothing I can do to help you further. Only time and rest will help. Keep you arm in that for two moon cycles. That should be enough to heal it. Take it easy once it has healed." said Aragorn strictly, knowing that he was dealing with a woman of Rohan.

"I will. Thank you for your help." said Melowyn as she slowly stood. She could feel her arm swelling and had to steady herself from the intense pain.

Melowyn left the hall quickly. She had no idea where her rooms were and did not want to bother Eowyn. She would not get to change before seeing the men off. Changing her course quickly she headed for the side door that would lead her to the stables. Walking quickly she walked through the courtyard and into the stables. Activity was all around her as the men prepared for battle. Walking toward the back of the stable where she knew Eomer and Meloden's war horses were kept.

Dodging numerous horses and men carrying tack she came to her brother's horse's stall. Walking forwards she saw him talking to Eomer outside Storm's stall. Trying not to invade on their conversation Melowyn stayed back a ways trying not to be seen. Unfortunately Eomer saw her.

"Melowyn! What are you doing down here? Should you not be resting your arm?" said Eomer as he stepped past her brother and towards her with a look of concern on his face.

"I am fine Eomer. Aragorn has put right my arm and given me instructions on how to care for it. None of those instructions prevent me from seeing my brother off." said Melowyn sharply. She did not mean to be sharp with him but she did not want to be treated like glass either.

"Forgive me. I should have known you would know what is best for you. Excuse me while I go prepare Swiftsong." said Eomer stiffly as he turned and walked past her brother and down the isle to his horse's stall.

"Why were you sharp with him?" asked Meloden with a frown. Melowyn instantly stopped watching Eomer walk away and turned to her brother.

"Meloden! It is good to see you." said Melowyn as she gave Meloden a one sided hug that he stiffly returned.

"It is good to see you too. Eomer informed me of what happened to you. I will personally slay Grima if I get the chance. Now do not change the subject. Why were you sharp with Eomer, Mel? It seems to be the wrong way to go about things." said Meloden lightly as he went into Storm's stall and began taking him up. Melowyn followed him into the stall as well.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean? I am tired of being treated like a piece of glass." said Melowyn tiredly as she tried to help Meloden tack up as best she could with one arm.

"Leave it Mel." said Meloden at seeing her struggle with the tack. "It means that he only wants what is best for you as do I. For one who obviously cares greatly for the Third Marshall of the Riddermark, you have a strange way of showing it.

"You forgot Heir to the Throne. I do not care more for Eomer than I do anyone else. He helped me when we were locked up and for that I owe him greatly. There is nothing more to it." said Melowyn as dignified as she could.

"I do not pretend to be blind Melowyn. I suggest you go apologize if nothing more than the fact that we ride for war. It would do no one any good if business was left unfinished." said Meloden wisely as he turned and bridled Storm.

"I. . ."

"I will meet you in the court yard. After all as a Lady of the Court you must farewell the men. Mind you, a _Lady_ would _never_ dress in the heir to the throne's over tunic." said Meloden with a chuckle as he led Storm past her and out of the stall. Melowyn stood there for a few seconds fuming at her brother. Most of the men had left the stables by the time she made up her mind. Striding out of the stall she quickly went to Swiftsong's stall where she found Eomer slowly tacking him up. Quietly she went in the stall and went to Firefoot's head.

"Eomer?"

"What Melowyn?" said Eomer gruffly.

"Forgive me for how I acted. I was not thinking." said Melowyn shyly as she stroked Swiftsong's muzzle. She was sure that any second now Eomer would hear just how hard her heart was beating.

"I only want you to be well cared for Melowyn. I hope you realize that." said Eomer as he came to Swiftsong's head and looked down at her.

"You have given me the best care I could ask for. I was a fool for treating you so. Still you must understand that I am not made of glass." said Melowyn as she shyly looked up at him.

"On the contrary. You are made out of the finest Rohirrim warriors to walk. Still, even the strongest of men have need of help and care. Aragorn has mended the break but only you can mend the bone Melowyn."said Eomer simply as he looked at her.

"I appreciate your words. They flatter and correct me." said Melowyn slowly.

"I have something I would like you to have. You are now not only a Lady of this court but advisor and companion to my sister. With such a title one must surely need a fine horse." said Eomer warmly.

"It is not something I have given thought to." said Melowyn surprised.

"I would like you to have Firefoot. He will take care of you." said Eomer kindly.

"Eomer! I- I . . . I cannot possibly except such a gift. It would be. . ." started Melowyn shocked by Eomer's words.

"It would be perfect. I have Swiftsong and you are in need of a good mount. He is yours and I will not take him back." said Eomer gruffly as he began to quickly finish tacking up Swiftsong.

"Eomer." said Melowyn a she laid her good hand on his arm and looked up at him. "Thank you. Be safe at Helm's Deep. Rohan needs you." finished Melowyn. She then walked out of the stall.

"But what about you? Do you need me?" said Eomer in a sudden thought of boldness.

"I . . . I . . . we shall have to see Eomer. That is not a fit question for a Lady of the Court." said Melowyn gracefully as she fought a blush.

"Until later then." said Eomer.

"Until then. Safe roads and wars to you Eomer son of Eomund." said Melowyn proudly. She then strode out of the stable to join Eowyn, trying not to smirk and scream at the same time.

REVIEW!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6 Women's Duty

A/N: I know I already posted this chapter, but I had to make some corrections. I am trying to stick as close to the book as possible. But alas, I realized I haven't actually read the books all the way through in about four years. Haha. So this chapter was not correct at its ending so I'm changing it. Sorry if it gets a bit confusing. It wont be perfect with the book but it will be more accurate. To be honest, I get a bit lazy when it comes to the nit picky details so if there is anyone out there who wants to beta my work and smack me around when I make mistakes…please feel free to say so.

shariena: I meant to answer this earlier, but I did post this about six months ago but pulled it when I knew I wasn't going to be able to post for awhile.

louchan1987: Actually, it was neither Gondor or the elves. The elves do come at some point but not until after helms deep. Its actually Erkenbrand who comes with Gandalf in the book. Which is why I'm having to rewrite this chapter a bit.

WildCatOfTheNorth

Chapter 6

Women's Duty

Eowyn was pacing when Melowyn found her. The tension running throughout the city was enough to drive anyone mad. Melowyn kept her arm held tightly against her side supported by the sling. Stopping in front of Eowyn she looked at her friend sternly.

"Pacing is not going to help. We must show the people that we are strong." Melowyn said simply.

"How can you be so relaxed right now?" Eowyn spat as she stopped and strode to the edge of the rise above where the men were readying for war. The activity was bustling all around them with men and servants running back and forth preparing for war.

"Oh Eowyn if you think that I am relaxed right now you are sadly mistaken. I am just as terrified as you are. But we must stay strong." Melowyn said simply she could not forget what had just taken place in the stables. She longed to tell Eowyn but knew that this was not the time.

"You are right Melowyn. Thank you." Eowyn said with a soft smile as she turned to her friend. They were all the other had right now. "My uncle was smart in choosing you for my chamber maid and now advisor Melowyn. I cannot think of anyone else I would rather have by my side."

"Thank you my Lady." Melowy said with a slight mock grin.

"Don't start that now or I'll have to kick you." Eowyn hissed.

Smiling softly the girls turned back to watch as the men readied for battle. It was amazing how much could be done in so little time. Intent on watching neither girl noticed when Aragorn approached them from the side with his companions Legolas or Gimli.

"My lady Eowyn." Aragorn announced simply as he stepped up to the girls.

"Lord Aragorn to what do I owe this pleasure? Surely you should be preparing to ride to Helm's Deep?" Eowyn asked properly as both she and Melowyn gave a soft bow.

"We have been traveling for so long that it does not take much to have us ready to fight. But what of you and the Lady Melowyn here? Are you ready to keep the white hall strong while Theoden King is away?" Aragorn asked simply and humbly.

"We will do what we can my Lord." Eowyn replied almost automatically.

"I am sure you both will hold strong. I come to offer you hope and peace and that you may keep the city safe as long as possible. And to remind you to keep your arm safe and let it heal Melowyn" Aragorn replied regally with a bow.

"And may your sword protect you my Lords." Both Melowyn and Eowyn replied smoothly.

Aragorn nodded and he and his companions made their way down to their horses. The men were mounting up quickly as the last of the supplies were loaded. Reaching out with her good hand Melowyn grasped Eowyns hand within her own giving it a small squeeze. The stayed like that for a good while letting the comfort of the other's presence keep them calm. When at last Theoden mounted, Melowyn felt a knot form in her throat. Thoeden was speaking and offering strength to his warriors and his people but Melowyn heard none of that.

Looking out she spotted her brother upon his stallion. Meloden's face was grim and set. She knew he had seen the horrors of battle before but none like what they faced at Helm's Deep. Meeting his gaze she held it not sure if this would be the last time she looked upon her twins face. A silent bond passed between them and she knew that he would try to come back to her. And she would wait for him and pray for him every night. When he looked away from her Melowyn quickly found herself searching for the one face she shouldn't have been looking for.

Eomer was near Theoden looking respectfully at his commander. While Eomer ultimately was the one who would command the armies it was still Theoden who commanded him. His face was set grimly like so many of the men. For the briefest of moments his eyes locked onto Melowyn's and her breath caught in her throat. There was so much written in his eyes at that moment. She could only stare. And then it was over. And he was calling out to the men. Eowyn's grip on her hand tightened painfully and Melowyn finally came out of her reverie.

Horns sounded and horses nickered. Men shouted and the soft sound of women calling their farewells sounded throughout the city. A numbness spread throughout Melowyn as she watched the men turn and begin trotting through the city. Eowyn stood silently next to her as they symbolized the strength of the city. The men filed out of the city and broke into a rocking canter as the swept across the field. Melowyn wanted to watch them but she knew that there was work to be done now. Real work.

"Come Melowyn, we must get you bathed and changed." Eowyn said slowly as she turned and let go of Melowyn's hand. Both young women moved into the hall. Looking around Eowyn sighed. This was were their days were going to be spent. Trying to fix and keep a city of people safe. They had not walked more then ten feet into the hall when a servant came rushing forward.

"My Lady Eowyn what plans should we make to protect the city?" he asked quickly as he gave a short bow.

"Plans? Right. Bring as many people as possible up to the higher levels of the city. And bar the gates. No one comes in or out without being checked and cleared with the guards. I want a watch on the city at all times." Eowyn commanded quickly.

"Yes of course my Lady. And what of the women and children pouring in from the country side?" he asked quickly. There were a good many small families pouring into the city from the countryside seeking protection.

"Set them up here in the great hall if they cannot find shelter within the city. We'll offer them shelter until the men return." Eowyn replied quickly. Moving down the hall she barely made it to the throne when more questions were bombarded towards her. Provisions, water, the side doors, messenger's all sorts of questions that came with running the country. It was not long before Eowyn was sitting on the throne with Melowyn next to her.

"Empty out the dungeons and have the dungeon master bring each of them to me to verify why they were sentenced. We must clean the filth of Sauraman out completely." Eowyn ordered as supper was brought to them just as the sun was starting to set. It had been a long day.

Melowyn watched quietly eating slowly as her arm restricted her. She was proud of Eowyn. It seemed that while she had been locked up, Eowyn had become more assertive and aware of herself. She was not the same sweet girl she had come to know, but a strong woman. It did her well to know that her friend no longer needed her as much. As the prisoners were dealt with Melowyn found herself tiring. Her arm was throbbing fitfully and she was starting to realize how drained she was. Especially with all the strange looks she had been receiving. It seemed that all the maids were now questioning her station with Eomer considering she was still wearing his tunic.

When at last it was time to retire for the night, it was all Melowyn could do to stay awake while a hot bath was poured for her in her new rooms just on the other side of Eowyn's with a door that attatched them behind a tapestry. Eowyn was sitting there on the bed keeping Melowyn company while the maid carefully helped her undress and get in the tub. The hot water felt heavenly.

"We'll have these clothes burned for you my Lady." The maid said soflty as she gathered Melowyn's leggings and Eomer's tunic.

"No. Please, just have the leggings washed but leave the tunic on my bed." Melowyn spoke quickly. She wanted to save the tunic for when Eomer returned.

"Yes my Lady.' The maid replied quickly before setting the tunic on her bed and moving the leggings into the wash pile. Coming back she started washing Melowyn's hair carefully so as not to hurt her shoulder or back.

"Oh Mel, I've missed you so much. I thought I was going to die without you." Eowyn admitted after a few minutes.

"And yet you have survived. It was high time you realized that you don't really need me Eowyn." Melowyn said lightly.

"That is true. But I was still worried sick. And for good reason. You look a mess Melowyn. You must tell me what happened while you were down there." Eowyn said quickly as she frowned at Melowyn's arm.

"It is nothing Eowyn. I was treated as a traitor and left to die. If it had not been for Eomer I am quite sure I would have. He healed me otherwise things would have been much worse. But really Eowyn, I don't want to talk about it." Melowyn said wearily as she gave her friend a soft smile.

"That's understandable. I'm just so sorry that happened Mel." Eowyn said lightly as Melowyn finished her bath. By the time the maid was done, Melowyn was squeaky clean and the water was a muddy brown color. Drying off she had to have help getting into the simple cream colored shift that she would wear as her night gown. Letting her hair be braided she was relieved when she was finally allowed to lay down.

"You should probably drink so mead and whiskey to help with the pain and let you sleep." Eowyn said lightly as she tucked Melowyn into her new bed.

"Since when did you start taking care of me?" Melowyn asked with a light laugh.

"Since you got locked away and practically killed." Eowyn said before nodding to the maid to have the drink brought up to Melowyn while a group of maids carried the tub out leaving the two young women alone. "I am so sorry Mel. I never thought that Grima would do that to you." Eowyn said sadly after a minute.

"Oh Eowyn, it wasn't your fault. He was a snake that was all. Its over. Come, why don't you sleep here tonight. I don't really want to be alone. The room is too big, it feels funny." Melowyn said with a soft smile to Eowyn. Eowyn quickly crawled into the bed with her friend, handing her Eomer's tunic as she did so.

"I don't want to be alone either. It has been so hard without you. Thank the gods for Hama. He kept me safe." Eowyn said slowly as she laid on her side. The maid brought Melowyn the alcohol mixture and helped her drink it down before extinguishing the candles leaving the girls with just fire light. Melowyn felt the pain dull instantly as the alcohol went to her head.

"I am glad you were alright Eowyn. Im just glad this whole thing is over. I was starting to think I would never get out when Eomer came." Melowyn said slowly as she half closed her eyes.

"I am so glad he did though Mel. Especially since he was able to help you. Which is why I am assuming you have his tunic." Eowyn said with a light laugh.

"Oh. Yes it is. Mine was in shreds by the time he got to me." Melowyn said groggily.

"That sounds rather suggestive Melowyn but I know he would never do anything to compromise your honor. But alas, lets rest its been a long couple of weeks." Eowyn said with a smile.

Both girls were asleep almost as soon as they closed their eyes.

The weeks dragged on and on with no word from Helm's Deep. Life within the city continued fairly peacefully and Eowyn settled in to taking charge. Melowyn's arm healed quickly and soon the healers were telling her that she did not need the splint. While it was a full moon cycle ahead of time, they claimed that the bone felt fine and that her back was completely healed with only scares left. She was lucky. The healing process had gone quickly and she was now able to do more to help.

As time wore on, Eowyn got more and more quiet and hard. At least to the public eye. With Melowyn she was more the carefree girl that she had once been but the fears of war were taking their toll on both girls. They worked as a team, often times sleeping in one or the others room simply because it was easier. While Melowyn would never admit it, she slept with Eomer's tunic under her pillow every night, comforted by the mere smell of him. Eowyn of course knew this but knew better than to say anything about it.

Changes

Dawn came as it usually did on the fourth week since the men had left. Melowyn rose early waking Eowyn. Both girls dressed in silence moving about Eowyn's room quietly. Eowyn had to help Melowyn with her hair as her arm was still a bit stiff from inactivity but that was to be expected. Making their way to the throne room Eowyn ordered breakfast to be brought out as she and Melowyn began their daily routine of making sure the city was in order. The hours dragged on and on until a shrill bell sounded.

"Eowyn! That can only be for one reason!" Melowyn said quickly as she jumped to her feet, her face alight with excitement.

"Come on then." Eowyn cried as she sprung out of her chair and started across the hall. Both girl reached the doors quickly and threw them open. Rushing onto the terrace the looked out over the plains. In the distance three riders could be seen galloping for the city. It was too hard to tell at the minute but as they came closer and closer within the hour, Eowyn and Melowyn recognized them as Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli.

"Open the gates at once!" Eowyn commanded as the riders drew closer. The excitement was overwhelming as they watched the men ride forward up towards the great Hall.

"Hail Lady of the Mark." Aragorn cried as he stepped from his horse and came forward with his companions to greet Eowyn.

"Hail my Lord Aragorn. What news have you from Helm's Deep?" Eowyn asked quickly.

"Sauraman is no more. We have defeated the white wizard and banished him from these lands. The battle at Helm's deep was grim with many losses, but we came out victorious with the aid of Erkenbrand and his men. Theoden King now rides for Dunharrow to await the call of Gondor in the war for Middle Earth. " Aragorn said simply.

"My Lord, you cannot tell me you are just a messenger." Eowyn said carefully as she hid her thoughts of the grave and victorious news.

"My path is different from Theoden's. We ride for the Paths of the Dead. There must I go." Aragorn replied smoothly.

"My Lord, no one travels those paths. Surely you go to your own death." Eowyn stammered.

"That is our road lady Eowyn."

"You are a stern and hard Lord. I must offer you my sword in your journey. Let me ride with you." Eowyn said slowly as she looked upon Aragorn's stern face.

"You have your duty here my Lady." Was all the was said before Melwoyn drowned out the rest of their conversation. They would argue but get no where. Looking out over the plains Melowyn wondered if her brother was among those slain at Helm's Deep. There was no way to know.

"May your sword protect and keep you." Eowyn said softly.

"And may you defend this city if the battle goes ill." Aragorn responded before turning and moving back to his horse. They mounted up quickly and were soon riding out of the city. Melowyn could only stare.

"Eowyn? What just happened?" Melowyn asked softly.

"Men proved that they are far more stubborn than I had thought. Come we must pack." Eowyn called as she turned and strode back into the great hall. "Have our horses made ready to ride with provisions enough to take the Lady Melowyn and I to Dunharrow. Quickly. We ride at once." Eowyn demanded of the nearest servant.

"Eowyn what are you doing?" Melowyn stammered after her friend as she followed her across the hall.

"We are going to meet the men in Dunharrow. I will not sit here and be a pawn in their game. Stay here if you truly wish it but I am going. Bring me Gafling from the dungeouns." Eowyn demanded quickly as she stood above the throne.

"And what do you plan to do once we get to Dunharrow. Join up and ride with them against this new threat. Eowyn we do not even know what is going on!" Melowyn cried.

"I do not know yet Melowyn. But we must do something. " Eowyn said softly as she gave her friend a soft smile. When Gafling was brought forward she hardened again.

"Gafling I charge you with the protection of this hall and the people of this city. The men ride for war with Gondor at Dunharrow and I will be meeting them there." Eowyn said quickly.

"My Lady? Are you sure that is wise. Surely Lady Melowyn you do not support this?" Gafling asked quickly as he stared between the two women. He was an elderly man who had once been a great soldier. He now commanded the dungeons and did what he could for his King.

"Do not question me Gafling. Do you or do you not accept my order?" Eowyn commanded with a hard stare.

"I will defend this hall and protect the people of the city until I am no more my Lady. That is my oath to you." He replied slowly.

"Then honor it. Take up this seat and make good of your word." Eowyn said quickly before she strode out of the hall. Melowyn gave him and encouraging look before rushing after Eowyn.

"Do you not think you are doing this all too quickly Eowyn?" Melowyn called to her friend as she stormed into her room.

"No Melowyn. I am not. Now either you are coming or you are not but if you are I suggest you go change into suitable riding clothes for a Lady of Rohan and bring clothes for practicle use as well." Eowyn said quickly as she pulled her dress off and grabbed a rich red colored riding dress from her trunk. It was lined with fur and had split skirts for riding and rich golden embroidery. As soon as it was on she grabbed the clothes she and Melowyn usually trained in. Men's clothing.

"You mean to go to war with them don't you Eowyn?" Melowyn asked slowly as she stared at her friend.

"Yes Mel I do. Now hurry, time is against us." Eowyn said simply.


	7. Chapter 7 Dunharrow

A/N: I don't know if this is really how things happened but it sounded good to me. Hope you all enjoy. Don't forget to REVIEW!!!

Chapter 7

Dunharrow

Melowyn rushed to her room and quickly began packing clothes. Much like Eowyn's she packed her 'men's' clothing making sure to put it at the bottom of the bag. She then packed a simple dress and an extra change of under clothing. Rushing into her closet she grabbed a deep green colored riding dress much like Eowyn's only instead of dark fur trim it was a white fur and had no embroidery on it. Changing quickly she pulled on thick socks and then her boots. Braiding her hair she grabbed her sword belt and quickly put it on as well as her sword. In a last thought she also grabbed Eomer's tunic and shoved it into her bag.

Rushing out into the hall she smiled at Eowyn and followed her out into the courtyard where their horses were just being brought out. Two maids were waiting for them to secure the girls packs. One each from the kitchen which included food, water and other simple supplies and then the girls own packs of clothing. Taking thick brown cloaks from the maids as well the wrapped up in them and quickly mounted their horses. Looking to Gafling who had come out to see them off Melowyn gave him a soft smile.

"We will be fine Gafling. Just keep your oath no matter what." Eowyn called to him before nodding to Melowyn. Melowyn quickly heeled Firefoot forward and they moved through the city at a simple trot. It was the first time Melowyn had really gotten a chance to ride the stallion since Eomer had insisted on giving him to her. How the stable boy's knew to bring her this horse was a mystery to her.

The girls pushed on through the last gates and quickly heeled their mounts forward into a ground covering gallop. Melowyn almost let out a shout of joy as she felt Firefoot move out under her. He was truly a magnificent stallion. Jet black in color he had served Eomer well for many years. Looking to Eowyn she could see that she too was enjoying the first real freedom they had had in a long time.

They rode hard throughout the day pushing their horses as much as they dared to. The ride to Dunharrow would only take two days at most but they did not want to tire the horses. As evening fell the continued on until they came to a small patch of trees. Pulling up there they made camp for the night. Leaving the horses tacked up they simply hobbled them together. If they needed to make a quick break it would be easier that way. Taking out food they ate in practical silence.

"Eowyn?" Melowyn asked quietly after a few minutes. It was pitch black except for the faint light that the moon gave off. They didn't dare light a fire even for warmth though.

"Yes? What is it?" Eowyn asked softly.

"You love him don't you?" Melowyn asked carefully. Something had been bothering her for a little while about the way Eowyn acted towards Aragorn and she wanted to know if her suspicions were right.

"Who are you talking about Melowyn?" Eowyn asked a little exasperated.

"Lord Aragorn. I noticed it today. Do you love him?" Melowyn continued carefully. Eowyn rarely thought of men in a romantic way and to ask her such questions was like walking on thin ice.

"Melowyn!" Eowyn exclaimed as she turned towards her friend.

"What? It is an honest question. Besides it is just the two of us out here and our horses. It is not as if someone can over hear us." Melowyn stated simply.

"That is true, though why is it you ride my brother's horse Melowyn?" Eowyn asked quickly trying to change the subject.

"I will tell you if you answer my question." Melowyn said simply.

"Fine. Love is a strong word Melowyn. I care greatly for Lord Aragorn. He is a good man." Eowyn said softly.

"I figured as much. He is a good man Eowyn. You have chosen wisely." Melowyn said with a smile as she laid her hand on Eowyn's arm.

"Thank you Mel. But he has not chosen me in return." Eowyn said sadly as she took Melowyn's hand.

"He will Eowyn. Right now there is so much going on. More than I think we can even begin to think of. Once this is all over, he will come to you Eowyn." Melowyn said with a smile.

"You are right Melowyn. Though I fear that whatever we face in Gondor it will not be so easily defeated." Eowyn said slowly.

"No it will not. I fear that it is the great shadow that has been haunting all of us these last few years Eowyn. There is only one thing that could cause so much pain throughout the land. Eowyn, what if the one ring has been found? What if Sauron has returned? What if that is what we face in the south?" Melowyn said softly though the fear in her voice was evident.

"That thought has been on my mind as of late as well. But even if it is Sauron returned we will face him bravely Melowyn. We must." Eowyn said fiercely.

"You are right. We must stay strong Eowyn." Melowyn said slowly as she looked up at the stars.

"Enough of these thoughts for now. We will get our answers soon enough. Now tell me what is going on with you and my brother. I have been wanting to ask for all this time but did not want to push you. I know you carry his tunic with you even now." Eowyn said quickly.

"Your brother has been kind to me. That is all Eowyn. He gave me Firefoot because I did not have a horse of my own. As for the tunic, I don't want to loose it. And brought it to give to him at Dunharrow." Melowyn said simply. It was the truth.

"Is that why you sleep with it then?" Eowyn asked slowly with a smirk.

"I… I sleep with it because it helps keep the nightmares away. His scent I mean. It reminds me that I am safe." Melowyn replied slowly. That was partly the truth.

"I believe only part of that Melowyn. When will you admit that you care deeply for my brother?" Eowyn asked slowly.

"When I become royalty Eowyn. Caring for your brother will only get me hurt." Melowyn said in all honesty.

"I'll think of something. But for now lets just sleep we have a long ride ahead of us." Eowyn finished. Nothing more was said and they soon fell asleep.

They rose with dawn the next day and quickly mounted up. Trotting the horses out easily they wanted to make sure they weren't stiff. Once they started pulling at the bit to move forward they let them break into a gallop. By the time mid day hit they had reached the mountains. The going was trickier here and they had to pick their path's carefully but they were able to cover a good amount of ground. They moved quicker than they thought they had and were soon cresting the final ridge to Dunharrow. It was starting to get dark though and they decided to camp there for the night. That way in the morning they could make their way down to camp.

It was much colder up in the mountains and they huddled together for warmth. Dawn came slowly and neither girl got a lot of sleep. Once the sun was up the mounted up again and made their way down into the camp. Men stared as they passed by but they ignored them. Making their way up the steep rise to the King's camp they knew there would be hell to pay. Coming over the final ridge they were met by the King himself.

"Eowyn sister-daughter what are you doing here? You have defied my orders." Theoden rumbled as the girls stopped in front of him and dismounted curtsying to their king.

"I did what I felt was best Sire. Edoras is protected and in good hands. We came to offer aid in this dark hour." Eowyn said formally. Melowyn looked around carefully trying to see if she could see her brother.

"That was not your charge Eowyn. But alas I cannot change what you have done. Come you both must be tired from your journey. I'll have a tent erected for you both to share." Theoden said grimly before he turned and strode back to his tent. Eowyn and Melowyn followed as their horses were led away. Walking into the large tent Melowyn was both pleasantly surprised and slightly flustered to see Eomer standing there.

"Eowyn? Melowyn? What are you doing here?" Eomer asked gruffly as he stared at them. Melowyn tried to fight the blush when she felt his eyes boring into hers. Looking to the King she tried to forget he was there.

"They decided that they were more useful here than in Edoras defending our people." Theoden said gruffly.

"Uncle that was not the case. The city is safe. We came because of the growing threat in Gondor. Please, we are only trying to help." Eowyn pleaded. Now that they were in private, formal titles could be dropped.

"I understand Eowyn. And I would have done the same in your position. But what help do the two of you bring. We have only 7,000 men against the countless numbers of Mordor." Theoden said wearily as he sat down.

"So it is true then? It is Mordor we fight?" Eowyn spoke softly.

"Yes. Sauron has risen again and goes against Gondor even as we speak. Osgiliath has already been taken. We ride tomorrow morning." Theoden said carefully.

"And we will ride with you Uncle." Eowyn spoke fiercely.

"No you will not. Battles are far too grim Eowyn. Besides, you must defend our people if the battle goes ill. I need you to return to Edoras in the morning. Both of you. I had thought more highly of you Melowyn. That you were strong enough to keep Eowyn from making stupid decisions." Theoden spoke as he turned to Melowyn.

"It is not her fault Uncle! I was going to leave with or without her. She tried to stop me." Eowyn spoke rapidly.

"Very well. Leave us now. Your tent should be ready." Theoden said wearily. Eowyn nodded and turned leaving without a backward glance. Melowyn gave Eomer one last short look before rushing after Eowyn.

"Well that went better than I thought." Eowyn said simply as she looked around before spotting their tent. It was the only one with servants running in and out of it. Walking over Eowyn walked into the tent without a second glance. Melowyn followed and sighed as she stepped inside. It was a three roomed tent. A main living area had been set up and then two small rooms were attached at opposite ends. It was lined with furs and furs covered the floors to keep it warm.

"I suppose that was your grand idea? Piss them off so they wont pay attention to us?" Melowyn asked with a smile as she sat down gracefully.

"To an extent. But lets see if we can find your brother." Eowyn said as she poked her head out of the tent. Melowyn could hear her barking orders to a servant and quickly dismissed it. When a table and food were quickly brought in followed by Eowyn she smiled.

"Sometimes I think you like ordering people around. "Melowyn said with a laugh. She didn't want to talk about her brother though. If he was dead she did not know how she was going to take it.

"Sometimes. They're bringing your brother up now. He's evidently ok." Eowyn said as she sat and started eating the bread and cheese that was set out. Melowyn moved to the table and ate some as well. Taking a drink from the goblet she was happy to taste the hot mead. It warmed her up instantly.

"That is good news though I wont believe it until I see it." Melowyn said lightly. Just then the tent flap was lifted and Meloden walked in. "Meloden!" Exclaimed Melowyn as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around her brother hugging him tightly.

"Melowyn! What in the gods names are you doing here!?" Meloden exclaimed as he hugged his sister tightly. Pulling back he looked down at her. "Its dangerous here. You two should never have come."

"I dragged her with me Meloden. We came to see you all off tomorrow." Eowyn said simply. "I'm feeling a bit tired, I'm going to go check on the horses and then perhaps go nap." Eowyn said as she stood and walked out of the tent. They all knew she was just trying to give them some alone time.

"It's true Meloden. But I wanted to come. I had to know that you were ok before you ride tomorrow." Melowyn said softly as she looked up at her brother. She was so relieved that he was alright that she was on the verge of tears.

"I am ok Melowyn. I lost some fingers but I'm ok." Meloden said as he held up his left hand to show her that it was wrapped in bandages. "It looks much worse than it is. It's just the last one and half of the other. I can still ride and use my sword. It just hurts a bit."

"Oh Meloden! Sit down and let me look at it." Melowyn said quickly as she looked up at her brother frightened.

"Melowyn don't go making a fuss of it. The healers have doctored me up just fine. I'll be fine." Meloden said carefully as he sat down and pulled Melowyn next to him.

"I'm not making a fuss. You're hurt." Melowyn said as she looked down. The tears were starting to drip.

"Oh Melowyn. Come here." Meloden said gently as he noticed his sister's tears. Wrapping his arms around her he held her gently as she cried into his chest softly. "Its ok sister." He said softly as he stroked her back.

"No its not. I've been so afraid for you Meloden and now you're riding off to another war where surely you will be killed. Theoden practically said so." Melowyn mumbled into his chest.

"Shhh… Whether I die tomorrow or not Melowyn I will do so with honor. You know that." Meloden said softly. He knew the dangers that lay in the next few days and he also knew that the chance of him living through them was slim.

"It is just not fair. You are all I have left." Melowyn said softly as she pulled back and looked up at him. Her face was tear stricken and slightly red.

"You will live on and protect our people if the battle goes ill. But if we come out victorious you will go on with your life and find your place and a family. You have to believe that Melowyn." Meloden said softly.

"I know but it still is not fair." Melowyn said with a small hiccup.

"Life sometimes isn't." Meloden said softly. They sat there with each other for a little while until Meloden departed for his camp. There was much to finish and get done. Once he was gone Melowyn walked out of the tent and moved over to the edge of the encampment where she could look out over the troops gathering. Standing there she sighed.

"Will you all die tomorrow?" she asked softly.

"I should hope not miss." A small voice came from her right. Spinning she was shocked to see a small child standing there. Though he wasn't quite a child.

"I am sorry I did not realize there was anyone here." Melowyn said simply as she looked down at him in shock. "I am Melowyn daughter of Maloden."

"And I am Merry from the Shire. And it is alright. I only just came out here." Merry said lightly as he looked up at her.

"The Shire?" Melowyn asked curiously. She knew she had read about it somewhere but she couldn't quite place it.

"Yes, out in Hobbiton actually. I'm a hobbit you see." Merry said quickly with a smile.'

"Oh! Forgive me. I did not even think of that." Melowyn said clearly embarrassed.

"That is alright. Many here have never even heard of hobbits. Anyways, I was sent by Lord Eomer to fetch you. He has asked for you in his tent. I'll take you to him." Merry said as he turned and started walking back towards the camp.

"Oh. All right then. Wait just a moment. I'll be right back." Melowyn said quickly as she remembered the tunic. Rushing back towards where the horses were being kept she saw that her and Eowyn's packs were already gone. Moving towards her tent she went inside and quickly found her pack. Grabbing the tunic she folded it, glad that Eowyn was not around to see her. Walking back out she found Merry and quickly followed him to Eomer's private tent.

"Thank you Master Merry. I hope to see you again. I would love to learn of the Shire folk." Melowyn said with a smile.

"I would like that as well Lady Melowyn." He said simply before walking off. Turning Melowyn moved to the tent and pushed the flap back walking inside.

"My Lord, you called for me?" Melowyn asked carefully as she stepped into the tent letting the flap close behind her.

"Melowyn, did I not tell you to never call me that again?" Eomer said with a chuckle as he stood to greet her.

"I am sorry Eomer. I didn't know if there would be other's with you who demanded formalities." Melowyn said in all honesty as she tried to calm her nerves at being completely alone with him in his private tent. It was not a proper thing for a Lady to do, but these were special times.

"You are forgiven. Please come sit." Eomer said lightly as he gestured to the sitting area. Sitting down carefully Melowyn smiled.

"Thank you. This belongs to you. Thank you so much for letting me use it." Melowyn said as she handed him the tunic he had let her use.

"Oh. You're welcome. You could have just given it to the maids you know. They would have put it in my chambers at Edoras." Eomer said simply as he took the tunic and set it aside.

"I didn't even think about that." Melowyn said as she blushed crimson. "Was there a reason you called me to your tents?" Melowyn asked trying to change the subject as she looked around.

"Why do you turn so red when you are around me Melowyn? I just wanted to know how you are doing." Eomer said simply as he stood and moved around the room.

"I…I …" stuttered Melowyn as she stared at his back. She had no idea what to say so she avoided the question. "I have been well. My arm has healed completely and my back is only scared."

"That is good. I am glad to know you are well. But that does not answer my entire question Melowyn." Eomer said as he turned and looked at her meeting her eyes with his rich chocolate colored ones.

"I do not know what you mean Eomer." Melowyn said as she quickly looked away and started playing with her thumbs.

"It is rather simple I think Melowyn. Have you thought of me since I left?" Eomer asked slowly as he came and sat next to her.

"That is not a fit question Eomer!" exclaimed Melowyn.

"Melowyn, this is the eve of battle. A battle we might loose. Please, I need to know that there is a reason I am going to war." Eomer said gently as he looked at her.

"The reason is that your country needs you Eomer." Melowyn said as she looked down at her hands.

"Melowyn…" Eomer spoke softly as he tilted her head up to his making her look at him. "Do you feel nothing for me. Just simple friendship?"

"Yes, no. Eomer we cannot be anything but friends. You are the heir to the throne!" Melowyn spoke quickly as she pulled away from him and stood beginning to pace.

"Is that what the problem is? My title." Eomer said slowly as he looked up to watch her. She was so beautiful. He had known that all along but now that he couldn't get her off his mind it was even more apparent.

"Yes. I mean think about it Eomer. We could never be more than beaus. You will have to marry a woman of nobility. Which I am not. I am not a peasant but I am not of noble birth exactly either." Melowyn said frantically as she turned to face him.

"So what were you going to do? Watch me marry another woman and continue to be a Lady of my court? If I want you for my bride I will have you Melowyn." Eomer said fiercly as he stood and over powered her, standing before her and staring down at her.

"Oh." Was all Melowyn could manage to squeak out as she stared up at him.

"I want more than friendship from you Melowyn." Eomer said as he softened and met her eyes with his.

"I don't know what to say Eomer." Melowyn said softly as she stepped back.

"It's a yes or no question. Do you want me as well?" Eomer asked slowly as he looked at her blankly.

A/N: What should she do? I figured we needed a cliff hanger chapter. Let me know what you want to see happen and I just might do it. I am on a writing spree so the more input I get the faster the chapter will be out. I already have it half written in my head. So REVIEW!!!


	8. Chapter 8 Promise Me

A/N: Ok, mental note to self, never leave a cliffhanger. Haha. Wow you guys reviewed rather quickly. I Love it. I feel so loved. Ok so it's just my story but whatever. Anyways, hope you guys love this installment of Melowyn. It'll probably be a few days before I can whip out another chapter after this one as it is the holidays for me. But I'll do my best. Without further ado…

Chapter 8

Promise Me

Melowyn stared at Eomer for a full minute before she was able to calm down enough to form a sentence. Her heart was beating so wildly in her chest that she felt as though it was going to burst from within her. Taking a deep breath she broke eye contact with him.

"Yes." Melowyn mumbled before looking back up at him. "But …"

"No buts Melowyn. It's simple. I care for you greatly and don't want to watch you go off with some other man. Be mine and only mine. I'll make you a happy woman." Eomer said in complete sincerity as he moved closer to her taking her face gently in his hands as he looked down at her softly. Melowyn had never seen him like this with anyone. She was defenseless against him.

"Come back to me and we can talk about it ok? There is nothing we can do about it tonight." Melowyn said with a smile as she looked up at him warmly. She couldn't believe this was happening. It was too good to be true.

"Is that a promise? That you'll let me properly court you if we win the battle?" Eomer asked softly with hope in his eyes.

"Yes it's a promise. May I borrow your dagger a minute?" Melowyn asked softly with a smile.

"As long as it's not to kill me I do not see why not." Eomer said with a laugh as he pulled his dagger from his boot. Handing it to her he shook his head. "You are a strange woman at times."

"You'll like this I promise." Melowyn said with a grin as she took the dagger. Turning her back to him she reached up into her hair and selected a thick chunk at the back of her head were it wouldn't be visible. Taking the dagger she cut about six inches of it off. Turning back to Eomer she handed him the dagger. Working quickly she braided the hair and made a knot with it quickly. Working it with her fingers she smiled up at him and held out a ring made of her hair. "So you don't forget me."

"How could I Melowyn?" Eomer said softly as he smiled at her holding out his left hand for her. Smiling back at him she slid the ring onto his ring finger where a wedding band would normally go.

"I do not know but now you have my promise that I'll be waiting for you." Melowyn said softly with a smile.

"Keep the tunic Melowyn." Eomer said slowly as he looked at the ring on his finger.

"What?"

"The tunic you wore that was mine. Keep it. It's all I can give you right now but that way I will be with you a little bit." Eomer said slowly. "I would make you a ring as well but I'm not a craftsmen like you." He laughed.

"The tunic is perfect. Thank you." Melowyn said with a soft smile as she looked up at him meeting his eyes.

"Have you ever been kissed Melowyn?" Eomer asked slowly as he took her hand in his much larger one.

"No." Melowyn said slowly as she shook her head and blushed.

"Can I kiss you?" Eomer asked slowly as he stepped closer to her.

Melowyn was just about to nod when a soldier suddenly burst into the tent interrupting them. Jumping back both in fear and embarrassment Melowyn turned away.

"Théoden King is asking for you my Lord. I am sorry to interrupt." The soldier said quickly looking embarrassed at having walked in on a rather intimate moment.

"Of course. Leave us a minute." Eomer demanded. Waiting until the soldier had left he looked at Melowyn softly. "Will you wait for me here? If you need anything just ask one of the men to get it for you or better yet, I'll send Merry." Eomer said softly as he stepped over to her.

"All right." Melowyn said slowly with a smile as she looked up at him. She was still a light pink color.

"Good. I'll be back as soon as I can." Eomer said with a nod. Leaning down he gave her a soft kiss on her cheek before striding out of the tent. Melowyn sighed and sat down on the makeshift lounge. She didn't have to wait long until Merry came bursting into the tent.

"Do you need anything Melowyn?" He asked with a smile.

"I am fine Merry. Thank you though." Melowyn replied easily. After a second though she thought of something. "Actually, would you mind horribly if I asked you to go fetch Eowyn?" She asked with a smile.

"Of course not. Lord Eomer said to get you whatever you wanted so if Eowyn is who you want then I'll go get her for you." Merry said happily.

"Wait. Doesn't it bother you to run around for these men?" Melowyn asked with a frown.

"Yes and no. It's better than being ignored. At least it's something to do. Besides. I'm a squire of Rohan now. I have to do what my Lord's tell me." Merry said with a crooked smile before running off.

Shaking her head Melowyn smiled at the small Hobbit's good will. It took someone special to take orders from the likes of men. While she had done so most of her life, it was something she had chosen. Sort of. Shaking her head she stood and began moving about the tent looking at the maps and thing Eomer had strewn out. They were all either of Gondor or Mordor. The thought sent chills down her spine. Turning she smiled to see Eowyn striding in.

"Melowyn!" Eowyn exclaimed at seeing her friend. "I wasn't expecting you. Merry just said I was wanted and then led me here. I figured I would see my brother. What are you doing here?" Eowyn asked slowly as she came over to her friend.

"I …well you see…" Melowyn stuttered. Now that she was face to face with Eowyn she wasn't quite sure what to say.

"You and my brother are beaus now aren't you?" Eowyn said with a knowing smile. Melowyn could only nod her head as she blushed. "Oh Mel! I told you it was not hopeless. I knew he fancied you."

"How?" Melowyn exclaimed as she moved to sit once again.

"By the way he looked at you after that ordeal with Grima. And giving you his prized stallion. Do you know who gave him Firefoot?" Eowyn said quickly.

"No." Melowyn said in all honesty. She hadn't even thought to ask.

"Théoden gave Firefoot to him when he was made a rider of the Mark." Eowyn said slowly.

"Oh. That is rather special." Melowyn said as she looked down.

"Yeah. It kind of tipped everyone off that he cared for you Melowyn." Eowyn said with a laugh.

"I guess I have been a bit daft." Melowyn said with a laugh.

"Just a bit. But that is alright. You figured it out in the end. I am so happy for you Melowyn. Now tell me just what are you intentions for my brother?" Eowyn said with a sudden air of seriousness.

"I plan on using him until I get bored and then dumping him for Hama." Melowyn joked.

"Oh good." Eowyn laughed as she reached over and hugged her friend. What neither one of them wanted to say was that there was a very real chance of him dying in the up coming battles.

"So you are ok with it?" Melowyn asked with a smile.

"Of course. I knew we would be sisters one day." Eowyn laughed.

"Well, let us not get too far ahead of ourselves. Besides, they leave for battle tomorrow." Melowyn said slowly as she looked down. The thought of Eomer possibly riding to his death made her want to curl up and cry. But she would not allow herself to do so.

"Yes. They do." Eowyn mumbled as she quieted. It was like cold water had splashed over the girls. So much of the time now days they spent being upset and depressed. And when they got even small joys, they were instantly sucked out of them. "Are you going to stay here tonight. With him I mean?" Eowyn asked after a few minutes.

"No! That is highly improper Eowyn. How could you even suggest that?" Melowyn gasped, shocked by her friend's bold suggestion that she sleep with her brother.

"Not in a well sexual way Melowyn. It's just that this may be the only time you two are together. Look, if it comes up and you want to stay with him, do not worry about me laying there waiting up for you. I will not say a word to anyone." Eowyn said sincerely.

"Thank you Eowyn but I do not think it will be an issue." Melowyn said slowly as she blushed.

"There is nothing wrong with wanting to be with him tonight Melowyn." Eowyn said slowly. This time she was talking about sex and made it apparent. "This may be your only chance. And no one has to know."

"Eowyn! You speak so brazenly!" Melowyn stammered. The thought had crossed her mind but she had shaken it from her thoughts as quickly as she could.

"Just think about it Melowyn. I need to go do some things. I will talk to you later." Eowyn said with a smile as she stood.

"Thank you Eowyn. For talking with me." Melowyn said with a soft smile as Eowyn moved the tent flap to the side.

"That is what friend are for right?" Eowyn replied with a smile before closing the flap. Sighing Melowyn realized she was completely alone now in Eomer's tent. Laying back on the lounge she closed her eyes taking in his scent. Without even realizing it she drifted into a peaceful sleep.

"Melowyn? Melowyn." A voice taunted about her. Snapping her eyes open Melowyn gasped to see Eomer looking down at her warmly.

"Oh!" She exclaimed as she sat up quickly shaking her head. "I must have dosed off. I am sorry Eomer. You asked me to wait here, not sleep."

"It is alright. I didn't really want to wake you but I had the bring us some supper. You look like you could use a good meal." Eomer said gently as he reached over and took her hand pulling her up and over to the table where a hot stew awaited them.

"Thank you." Melowyn said shyly as she sat down and smiled at Eomer. He took his seat across from her and began eating.

"It was nothing. I figured you must be hungry seeing as I was famished." Eomer laughed as he began eating. Melowyn smiled and quickly followed suit. It was a fairly quiet supper but not awkwardly so. They enjoyed each other's company but didn't have to talk. Finishing her stew Melowyn sat back and looked around.

"It is strange to think you and the men are going to battle tomorrow. Are you scared?" Melowyn asked slowly as she looked across the table.

"I am terrified Melowyn. But let's not talk about that. Please." Eomer said quietly as he stood.

"I am sorry I did not mean to bring it up." Melowyn said quickly as she looked up at him thinking he was mad.

"No no, do not be sorry. It is just a hard time Melowyn." Eomer said slowly as he took her hand and pulled her to her feet pulling her to him. "I just don't want to think about leaving you tomorrow."

"I don't want to think about it either Eomer but you must defend the people." Melowyn said sadly as she looked up into his eyes.

"I know Melowyn. I know." Eomer said sadly as he wrapped his arms around her hugging her to him. Melowyn stiffened at first not quite sure what to do but soon found herself melting against him and wrapping her arms around him. Burying her face in his chest she inhaled the sweet scent of him. It calmed her and relaxed her like nothing else. Turning her face up she smiled up at him.

"Can I kiss you Melowyn?" Eomer asked quietly as he looked down into her eyes. Nodding Melowyn felt her heart jump into her throat. Eomer lowered his head and gently brushed his lips across hers. Closing her eyes Melowyn melted even more into him tilting her head up. He used the submission to press his lips even more firmly to hers. Melowyn could hardly breath as she felt him kiss her. His lips were hard and unyielding and yet soft and coaxing. When his tongue brushed against her bottom lip it was without restraint nor thought that had Melowyn opening her mouth to him and letting him in. His tongue swept into her mouth catching hers and rubbing against it in a way she had never even thought possible. A tingling warmth spread throughout her and she felt as though she was dreaming. When he pulled back and looked down at her she whimpered ever so softly at the loss of contact.

"Stay with me tonight Melowyn." Eomer said softly. It was neither a question nor a demand.

"That would not be proper Eomer." Melowyn said slowly as she looked up at him. Her face was slightly flushed and her lips softly swollen but to him she looked beautiful.

"I do not care if it is proper. I need you to stay with me." Eomer said more firmly as he kept his hold on her as if he were afraid he was going to loose her.

"Eomer, I … I cannot… I am not like. I cannot do what the women you are used to do Eomer." Melowyn stuttered as she looked down flushing crimson.

"Melowyn, I didn't mean it in that way. I just want to sleep with you. Just sleep. I respect your honor Melowyn." Eomer said gently as he tilted her face up to meet his.

"Oh." Melowyn mumbled with a silly grin. "I thought…that well you wanted me to…I guess it doesn't really matter." Melowyn said slowly.

"Melowyn, I would not ask you to give me that until you are my wife. I respect you too much for that." Eomer said soundly.

"Thank you."

"Will you stay with me? Please?" Eomer asked again.

"Yes. I will stay." Melowyn nodded.

"Good. I know it is just barely sun set, but can we go to bed now. I want to be with you as long as I can." Eomer said slowly. Melowyn just nodded and allowed him to lead her to the sleeping area of his tent. He left her for only a moment to extinguish all the candles in the other room. Swallowing she realized she was shaking lightly. "Are you nervous?" he asked as he came back in.

"Yes. I've never done this. Should I stay dressed?" Melowyn asked slowly as she gestured to her traveling dress and sword belt.

"Think of it this way, we have slept in close vicinity before with you wearing very little. I promise you I will not take advantage of you. Whatever you are most comfortable in is what you should sleep in. Are you going to mind if I sleep in just a pair of breeches or should I stay clothed?" Eomer asked slowly as he moved and took off his sword belt and boots.

"That is true. Will you help me undo the laces on this dress then?" Melowyn asked shyly as she took her sword belt off as well and laid it next to the bed. Turning her back to him she moved her hair to the side so that he could undo the laces. She still wore a simple shift beneath it.

"Of course my Lady." Eomer said playfully as he moved to stand behind her. Undoing the laces carefully he slipped the dress off her shoulders leaving her wearing only the shift. Brushing the back of her neck with his hand he leaned over and kissed below her ear lightly. "You are so beautiful Melowyn."

"Thank you." Melowyn said shyly as she turned to face him realizing how bare she felt. Blushing lightly she moved to sit on the edge of the fur covered bed. It was rather small but would fit the two of them. Looking up at Eomer she watched as he pulled his tunic off and moved onto the bed. Blushing lightly as she got her first real look at a man's chest she swallowed. He was broad chested with well muscled pecks and abs. A trail of dark hair led bellow his belly button and he was lightly freckled with many scars. Looking away she laughed lightly.

"What is it?" Eomer asked gently as he moved under the top layer of furs and laid back on the pillows on his side facing her.

"Nothing. I've just never been this close to a half naked man." Melowyn said shyly.

"It is nothing to be embarrassed by. Come here." Eomer said gently. Pulling her to him he threw the blanket over her. Melowyn moved to her side sliding down in the bed so that her head lay on the pillow facing him. Smiling she moved closer to him. Eomer reached over and put out the candle before pulling her against him completely. Leaning in he pressed his lips to hers soundly.

Melowyn melted against him and kissed him back as best she could. This was so brazen and wrong but she could not stop it. Everything felt so right. Being with him. She wanted to give herself to him but knew that if they were ever going to get to be together she would need her honor. But that didn't stop her from kissing him. They kissed and held each other for a long time until sleep began to over take them both. Turning over to face the wall Melowyn let him wrap his much larger body around hers cocooning her against him. Closing her yes she drifted to sleep with his scent all around her and his warm body against hers. The thoughts of the battle were still there but for that moment neither of them could think of anything else other than each other.

A/N: Wow, so that wasn't quite how I planned that chapter but somehow it turned into this super soft sweet sugar scene. Let me know what you think. I've never written a scene like that before. Hope you all enjoyed and I look forward to your REVIEWS!!!!


	9. Chapter 9 Dawn of Battle

RogueRaina: Oh I totally have Lothiriel issues as well. I HATE her. But I'm going to warn you now…she will be around and she's going to cause some problems. I haven't decided yet if I'm going to go with Tolkien's ending or my own. I think I'll ask and see what everyone thinks.

Chapter 9

Dawn of Battle

Melowyn awoke slowly to the sound of men moving around outside the tent walls. Looking around she remembered where she was and smiled as she felt Eomer still wrapped around her holding her. Moving slightly she tried to untangle herself from his arms only to feel him tighten them.

"You're not going anywhere yet my Lady." Eomer mumbled against her shoulder as he pulled her back against him completely and kissed the nape of her neck lightly. Melting against him Melowyn managed to turn herself within his arms so that she was facing him.

"Good morning." She said shyly as she looked at him.

"Good morning." Eomer said with a sleepy smile as he leaned in and kissed her softly. Kissing him back she pressed closer to him. They kissed slowly for a few minutes before he pulled back and moved onto his back pulling her half on top of him. "We need to get up but I do not want to."

"I do not want to either but we must." Melowyn said simply as she pulled away from him. Moving off the bed she grabbed her dress and pulled it on. Taking her hair out of its braid she turned to face him. "Will you lace me up again?" she asked lightly as she moved her hair off of her neck.

Eomer got up and slowly moved behind her doing up the laces slowly. Once they were fastened he turned her to him and gazed down at her. In the faint morning light she looked soft and warm. Melowyn watched him seeing that smoldering amber ignite in his eyes. She was not surprised when he pulled her tightly against him and kissed her passionately as though he were a dying man and she was his salvation. It was dizzying the way he kissed her. And when he pulled back she was breathless. Looking up at him she ran her hands up his smooth chest slowly.

"You'll come back to me wont you?" Melowyn said slowly as she felt her throat closing up from emotion.

"Yes Melowyn. I will come back to you. But we are not saying our good byes yet. I cannot and will not." Eomer said strongly as he stepped away from her. Grabbing his tunic he began dressing. Once clothed he took her hand and led her out into the main room where his armor was awaiting him. "I need you to do something for me." He said slowly as he stopped in the middle of the room.

"Anything." Melowyn replied quickly as she watched him move to the tent flaps and spread them open wide for all to see into the tent. She was surprised by this and frowned but said nothing.

"When the time comes for me to suit up, I want you to be the one to dress me." Eomer said slowly as he turned back to Melowyn with a soft look upon his face.

"Eomer! That is a custom only for a wife to perform!" Melowyn exclaimed at the old tradition. In the days of her forefathers a tradition had been started that when riding off to a horrific battle that the women would farewell the men. On the morning they would ride to war, the tent flaps were flung open and the woman ate with her husband one last time and then bathed and dressed him in his armor for all to see. It was his way of showing his claim on his wife and her way of saying goodbye to him. It was not something that was commonly seen anymore but would not be overlooked.

"And you will be my wife one day Melowyn. It is fitting. Please do this for me." Eomer asked softly as he stood at the tent flap entrance. Seeing a servant run past he quickly barked out orders for a breakfast of porridge and meat to be brought to them at once.

"I will serve you well my Lord." Melowyn said with a small curtsy as was customary when being asked to do such an intimate thing. Looking up at him she could not help but beam with pleasure at having been asked to do this for him.

Smiling Eomer walked over and cupped Melowyn's face before kissing her lightly. Pulling back he moved into the other room and grabbed both of their swords. Stepping out into the early dawn he ordered them to be sharpened. Turning back he sat at the table and gestured Melowyn to join him just as the food was being brought in. Melowyn smiled and took her place beside him. They faced out towards the entrance of the tent looking upon all of the activity taking place outside. All who walked by took second and third glances of surprise to see such an old custom taking place between the most unlikely of people.

Melowyn tried to hide her many blushes but she could not help it. News traveled fast around the camp and soon Eowyn herself was moving to the entrance of the tent and standing there with a smile upon her face.

"Does this mean that you will be taking Melowyn as your wife when we return to Edoras?" Eowyn asked with a smile as she moved just inside the tent.

"It means that I shall begin courting Melowyn once we get through this battle. But yes, I do plan on making her my wife Eowyn." Eomer said simply as he took a sip of his tea.

"I could not be more happy for you brother. Melowyn will make a perfect wife and queen to the Eorlings." Eowyn said with a soft nod. Melowyn smiled up at her friend not sure what to say. But words weren't needed between the two. Eowyn could clearly see how terrified Melowyn was of the upcoming battle but how pleased she was to be with the man she loved.

"Thank you Eowyn." Eomer said with a nod as he finished his breakfast. Eowyn nodded and left the tent quickly knowing that they would need to be alone for a little while. Melowyn watched as the sun broke the horizon and sighed as she turned to Eomer.

"Is it time now?" she asked slowly.

"Yes." Was all Eomer said as he stood and moved in front of the table standing squarely looking out. Melowyn quickly moved and carefully poured water into a large basin in the corner. Taking the cloth she dipped it into the water and took both the basin and the cloth over to Eomer. Standing in front of him she smiled softly as she wrung out the cloth and began to run it over his face and neck wiping the sweat and grim from him. She worked slowly but cleaned his visible skin effectively. Setting the basin aside she moved to begin dressing him when her twin suddenly burst into the tent.

"So it is true then. The whispers around camp were that my sister. My own flesh and blood was acting as wife to the heir to the throne. My god I never thought that I would see the day. When were you two planning on informing me of your marriage?" Meloden asked somewhat angry somewhat playfully.

"I have not taken your sister as my wife. Yet. But as the woman I wish to court when we return from Gondor, I have asked her to carry out this tradition to show all who pass who she is with and who has my heart." Eomer said slowly. Melowyn looked at her brother carefully.

"Better words I could not have heard. I wish you both the best. Does Theoden King know yet?" Meloden asked slowly as he took his cue from Eomer that they needed to be more formal in their ways right now with the entrance open to all of the camp.

"I will inform Theoden as soon as I can. I doubt he will cause a problem. Now, go make sure our horses are ready and that our swords are back here soon. They're with the smithy at the end of the row." Eomer told Meloden with a nod. Meloden took his cue to leave and bowed out moving off to carry out his tasks.

Melowyn smiled to Eomer and began dressing him. She put his chain mail shirt on first pulling it snuggly over his tight chest before moving and putting his over tunic on over it. Moving carefully she put his armor on one piece at a time making sure they were fastened snuggly and comfortably. By the time she had finished their swords had been brought back. Putting his sword belt on she left his sword sitting on the table before stepping back. Eomer was looking out over her shoulder when she looked to him. Moving to turn he grasped her arm not letting her.

"Please finish this Melowyn." He said slowly as he glanced down at her. She could feel the presence of someone else watching but did as he asked. Grasping his sword she brought it to him holding it out to him by the blade across her open palms she bowed her head to him as was custom. Taking the sword he slid it into the sheath and grasped her chin. Making her look at him he leaned into her kissing both of her cheeks softly before kissing her soundly on the lips and pulling her to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back not caring who it was that was watching. When he pulled away she finally turned around. Finding the King and Eowyn standing there she let out a soft gasp and turned crimson.

"Your choice I take it Eomer?" Théoden King asked slowly as he moved into the tent with a bemused face. Eowyn came behind him looking like she was about to laugh.

"Yes my Liege. I have asked Melowyn to allow me to court her once we return to Edoras. I wish for her to be my wife. I felt that this custom was appropriate on the dawn of such a grave battle." Eomer said simply as he looked to his uncle.

"I cannot say that I do not wish you had informed me before you made this decision but alas I support your decision and give you both my blessing. You could not have chosen a better woman as your future wife and queen." Theoden said with a nod to Melowyn.

"Thank you Uncle." Eomer said softly with a smile as he took Melowyn's hand.

"Tell me Melowyn will you be good to him?" Théoden asked slowly as he looked at the blushing woman.

"I will do all in my power to be a good wife to Eomer when it comes to that." Melowyn said with a soft bow of her head.

"That is all I ask. Now come. It is time for us to mount up." Théoden said somberly as the spell of happiness was broken and the graveness of the situation sank back into their hearts.

Eomer gave a curt nod before moving out of the tent behind his King. Eowyn moved to Melowyn's side handing her her sword as she fastened her belt on. Sliding it into its sheath she smiled sadly.

"I don't know if I should be happy or sad. I am feeling both but mostly despair. I do not want to lose him. Or Meloden. Or any of the hundreds that are sure to die against Mordor." Melowyn said slowly as she and Eowyn moved out of the tent towards where the men were gathering and mounting up. Banners flew in the morning wind and the sound of horses and trumpets could be heard on the air.

"We will find a way Melowyn." Eowyn said simply. Moving towards the royal party the two women broke into semi circle around the King and his men. They began mounting up slowly with Theoden first on his horse after the flag carrier. Eomer turned to Melowyn and gestured her to him. While this was in front of all the top men of the army Melowyn held her head high as she walked to him. She let out a small gasp though when he dragged her against him and kissed her more passionately than was proper in public. More passionately than he had ever kissed her. It was full of promise and love and Melowyn was so caught up in it that she could not hear the whistles and cheers coming from the men. When he finally released her to quickly leap onto his horse it was with a smug look the he gave her.

Melowyn knew she looked complete awestruck as she stepped back beside Eowyn. Her face was pink from the heat that single kiss had sent through her and from the embarrassment she felt at having their moment viewed by all. Keeping her head high she felt a dread fill through her. Biting her tongue she tried to keep her tears at bay but could not do so. When the trumpet sounded and Theoden took up the call it was all she could do to keep from collapsing. Eowyn held her hand tightly as they watched the men move off. Eomer gave her one last look before the rode down over the ridge.

Moving to the edge Eowyn and Melowyn watched silently as the men rode off to war. Their party grew and grew as the rode on through the small valley towards Gondor. Both girls could hold back no longer and cried silently as they watched those who they loved ride to almost certain death. When at last some time later, they disappeared in the dust Eowyn turned to Melowyn with a hard look on her face.

"Come on. There is much to be done. We must change and be riding at once. I've had everything we need brought to our tent. Come on Melowyn. There is no time to loose." Eowyn said quickly as she rushed off to her tent. Melowyn quickly ran after her gasping as she stepped into Eowyn's tent to find Merry fully dressed in miniature armor and two other piles of armor sitting there. Eowyn was quickly stripping out of her dress revealing the tunic and breeches she wore beneath with her riding boots.

"Eowyn! What in God's name are you doing?!" Melowyn exclaimed as she stared at her friend as she started pulling chain mail on.

"Come on get changed! I had Merry bring Eomer's over tunic that he said Eomer gave to you. The horses are waiting. Quickly now. Change! We'll loose their trail if we don't." Eowyn said with a shooing motion. "I know it's usually the two of us but we cannot leave Merry behind."

"I won't be a problem at all. I know how to use a blade too you know." Merry said quickly as he puffed up a little bit.

"What are the two of you on about?!" Melowyn demanded with wide eyes as she stared between the two of them.

"Isn't it obvious Melowyn? We're riding after the men. We're going to fight with them against Mordor." Eowyn said quickly.

A/N: hey everyone. This took me a bit longer than I thought to get out. This last week has been hell on me. But here is the next chapter. It's a little short but I liked the cut off for it. I also liked my tradition that I made up. Hehe. I know you all will tell me what you think but still REVIEW!!!


End file.
